Master The Unexpected
by Togepretty
Summary: A mysterious trainer, a deadly Team Rocket, another quest to save the world, with a budding Ash and Misty romance on the side. R&R Part 11 reuploaded ^_^
1. Prologue: Reintroduction's

Disclaimer: Despite popular belief, Pokemon does not belong to me.  
  
Master The Unexpected   
  
Prologue: Reintroduction's  
  
A lush green countryside surrounded the small houses. It was a beautiful summer day in the small town of Pallet as a group of Pokemon trainers walked up a hill towards a large building. The large laboratory stood out among the other buildings and smaller residences of the area.  
  
A blue haired girl about the age of 18 walked along the fence that lead to the building. She wore a simple red t-shirt with a picture of a Ditto on the front and a pair of blue jeans. She stopped for a minute to watch a pack of Rattata scurrying around in front of the building along with many other kinds of Pokemon.  
  
"Wow there must be hundreds of Pokemon here."  
  
"Thousands actually, if you count the ones gramps keeps for other trainers."  
  
A man that seemed a little older then the blue haired girl spoke up. His appearance seemed to express his relaxed attitude. He wore a dark blue shirt, unbuttoned over a white t-shirt with baggy jeans. His hair was a light brown color that was worn long, but spiky.  
  
A tall, tanned man stopped walking when he saw the rest of his group had stopped in front of the fence. He had short, dark brown hair that was spiked straight up and it seemed that he was the oldest of the group. He wore black baggy jeans and a black t-shirt that showed his muscled arms.  
  
He stood and pondered for a moment as he put a hand to his chin and rubbed it lightly.  
  
"I always wondered how the Professor took care of so many Pokemon.. I'm a breeder and I find it hard taking care of the few Pokemon that I receive from trainers at my center."  
  
"Well you have to remember that he has been doing this for years, way before any of us were born that's for sure." A petite girl with long dark brown hair spoke up. She sat on the fence as she twirled a strand of her hair around a finger, being careful not to ruin her manicure. She was also 18 but she appeared younger than her age. Her attire consisted of a tight, white, short sleeved shirt and a black skirt that was 4 inches above the knee but flowed loosely as she walked. Her face possessed an aristocratic beauty and her voice conveyed a conceited attitude.  
  
"Did Tracey say what the Prof. wanted us for Brock?" A tall girl questioned the tanned man. Flaming red hair cascaded down her back as she stared up at the building. Her clothes were simple yet they complemented her curvaceous figure. She was dressed in a short blue tank top that showed her middle and tight faded jeans. The ocean blue shirt brought out the blue in her eyes. Next to her feet was a white bird-like Pokemon that started to pull at her jeans.  
  
"Toge Togetic"  
  
The redhead bent down and scooped the Pokemon up in her arms.  
  
"No, he just said it was important and that he needed to speak to us right away."  
  
"I make a bet it has something to do with all the Team Rocket attacks that have been going on lately."  
  
"Yeah but Gary, what could we do to help?" Duplica asked.  
  
"Please, Team Rocket, those weaklings. I could easily beat any one of those wimpy Team Rocket thugs. My Pokemon are much better trained than anything they got," Giselle stated.  
  
"Yeah but how about beating a group of a hundred or more Pokemon single-handedly, while also taking out their trainers?" Brock reasoned.  
  
"Yeah who do you think you are, the mysterious man in black?" Misty pointed out.  
  
"Oh, if I could only meet him," Duplica sighed.  
  
"Why, what would you do?" Brock inquired.  
  
"What would I do? Well first of all I'd...never mind, I don't think my descriptions would be appropriate for your virgin ears to hear," Duplica said mockingly.  
  
"My virgin ears! I'll have you know.." Brock was cut off by Gary who had gotten annoyed listening to the pointless conversation.  
  
"Look, I know we are all curious to find out why gramps called us here. However, we are never going to find out anything if we just sit around here all day so let's get going."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing that came into view inside the large laboratory were beautiful pictures of nearly every Pokemon known to existence, and a few that are said only to exist in legends. These pictures decorated the wall on the left side of the room. It seemed to be a mural that stretched from one side of the wall to the other. On the floor lay several white sheets with paint stains on them. The sheets were spread all over the room, draped over furniture and other upholstery. There were several paint cans laying on the ground, most of them empty.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this, and you know what's even more unbelievable? I'm actually enjoying it."  
  
A tall, athletically toned man dressed in paint splattered blue jeans and a white t-shirt that revealed his muscular arms, stood at the south side of the room as he talked to what appeared to be a large half-empty tub of a red substance. He held a brush in his hand as he moved it upon and down in nice, even strokes, coloring the wall a bright white each time the brush made contact. His spiky, raven hair obscured his vision as he tried to brush it out of his face with his hand without getting paint on himself.  
  
A sound of a door opening distracted the perspiring painter from his job as he turned around to look at the 5 trainers who just entered the laboratory. He got a good look at the group as he slowly turned away with a smirk on his face and continued to paint.  
  
"Whoa! What's going on here?" Brock along with the other 4 trainers studied the room.  
  
"Oh yeah, gramps said a couple of weeks ago that he was thinking of repainting the lab entrance. In fact when he first called me to come here I thought he was going to have me do it. Thank God he got some hired help to do the job, I'm not into manual labor."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she felt tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Misty look over there," Duplica spoke excitedly as she whispered into Misty's ear.  
  
Misty's eyes followed Duplica's finger that pointed to the south wall. Misty was confused at first at the excitement of her friend, however confusion turned to amazement as she finally saw what Duplica was motioning at.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
A/N: What did you think? I know, it was pretty short. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue. If I continue I promise the next chapter will be much longer. And just so you know I don't appreciate flames, but constructive criticism is welcome ^_^ 


	2. A Brush with Death (by Embarrassment)

I am putting up the first chapter so soon because I feel the prologue wasn't really long enough to get a good idea of what this story is about so here you go.  
  
  
  
A Brush with Death (by Embarrassment)  
  
  
  
"Who is that?" Duplica whispered to Misty.  
  
"Who cares, he is gorgeous."  
  
Duplica stood back in shock as she examined her friend who was still staring at the painter.  
  
Duplica reached out and jokingly put a hand on Misty's forehead.  
  
"Well you don't feel sick."  
  
Misty got a look of annoyance on her face as she batted Duplica's hand away.  
  
"What do you mean sick?"  
  
"Come on Misty, you and I both know that this is not normal behavior for you." Misty gave her a confused look "Okay, when I usually point out a guy that I think is hot you usually just say he looks okay and go back to doing whatever it is your doing. Right now you are staring at him like you are about to pounce on a juicy piece of meat."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Okay your not, by the way you got a little drool right there," Duplica pointed to the side of her mouth.  
  
"Hmmppff" Misty turned around in embarrassment and then quickly wiped the drool off.  
  
"Admit it Mist, you are acting more like Brock now than Celibate Misty."  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry, it's just that the only guy I've ever seen you interested in is Ash Kmmmpppfff." Misty put her hand over Duplica's mouth.  
  
"Don't say that name."  
  
Misty let go of Duplica's mouth as she took a tissue out of her purse and began to wipe the lipstick off her palm.  
  
"Come on Misty everyone knows you had or should I say have a crush on him."  
  
"Please, I haven't even seen him in 4 years."  
  
"Exactly, but yet you still like him, what's up with that. I mean sure he was cute and all but..."  
  
"Look this is none of your business, and apparently I don't still have a crush on him since I'm attracted to that guy right over there."  
  
"Ha, I knew it!"  
  
Misty just realized that she blurted out her secret. 'Oh well, if Duplica tries anything I'll just threaten to tell everybody about the crush she had on Brock when we were kids.' Misty, pleased with herself for having ammunition against the Ditto trainer, calmed down.  
  
"Besides A-, you-know-who, isn't the only guy I've ever been interested in, I have a huge crush on the man in black."  
  
"Big deal, everybody has a huge crush on the man in black."  
  
Giselle wandered over curious at to what was going on "So ladies what are we discussing?"  
  
"Nothing Misty and I were just admiring the view."  
  
Giselle looked over to where the other two girls were staring.  
  
"Whoa, now that is nice, very nice."  
  
Misty began to get nervous at Giselle's presence. Giselle was known to always get what she wants, and if Giselle was interested in painter guy then, just like every guy before him, he'd be hers. Misty knew she probably didn't have a chance competing against someone like Giselle.  
  
"Are, are you going to go hit on him?"  
  
"Me hit on him? I don't think so. He is hired help, he is lower class for God sakes. Honestly now, who do you think I am, her." Giselle pointed to Duplica.  
  
Duplica did not look happy as she began to advance toward Giselle who quickly ran behind Misty for protection.  
  
Misty was just pleased to hear that the painter guy was still free for the taking, the only problem was getting enough courage to take him.  
  
Duplica was still advancing on the frightened Giselle when Misty spoke.  
  
"So Giselle, out of curiosity, if you weren't interested in him why did you say he looked "nice"?"  
  
"Just because he is below me doesn't mean I can't admire the fine craftsmanship." Giselle pointed out with a sly grin on her lips as she took advantage of the distraction to quickly slip away from Duplica to where Brock and Gary were talking.  
  
At that moment a man about the age of 20 entered the room. His hair was long and pulled back into a small ponytail. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than Brock. He was dressed in gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt on top.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Trace," Brock greeted.  
  
"I hope you haven't been waiting long."  
  
"No not at all, it just gave us time to admire the decor," Gary stated sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry for the mess, the painting was supposed to be finished yesterday but it seems you just can't find good help these days," Tracy said mockingly as he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the painter give him a very dangerous look that went unnoticed by everyone else.  
  
Tracey instinctively backed away even though he was already several feet away from the painter. He then nervously tried to speak as his voice held a frightened high pitch tone. "Heh heh, well the Prof. is ready to see you now so follow me."  
  
The painter laughed to himself, pleased at his achievement and the reaction of the young artist.  
  
Gary, Giselle and Brock followed Tracy into the next room as Misty was stopped by Duplica in the doorway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello I thought you liked that guy?"  
  
"I do," Duplica gave Misty a aren't-you-going-to-do-anything-about-it look.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes now."  
  
"But Prof. Oak is waiting for us."  
  
"I'll cover for you."  
  
"What are you going to say, Oh Prof. I'm sorry Misty couldn't join us for your top secret important meeting but she is trying to hit on the hot painter in the lobby."  
  
"All right." Duplica pretended to go inside all ready to say Misty's suggestion when Misty grabbed her by the arm to stop her.  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. Misty just go up to the guy and ask him out, if he says no fine, if he says yes great. I'll even wait for you."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Look Misty this is the first guy besides the man in black and you-know-who that I've seen you even remotely interested in. You haven't seen you-know- who in 4 years and I'm pretty sure the only way you are ever going to meet the man in black is in your dreams along with the rest of us so I suggest you go for it with this guy. Come on Mist it's just a date, nobody is asking you to propose to him."  
  
"Fine," Misty sighed as she began to walk toward the painter while Togetic chirped it's name in her arms. Duplica looked proudly at her friend who was now only a few feet away from the painter 'She is actually going to do it.'  
  
'I'm actually going to do it.' She was now one foot away from the painter as he turned around and was now facing her. His dark amber eyes met her ocean blue ones.  
  
Misty opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She was left speechless as she looked at the man's handsome face. This was the first time that she actually got to see his face clearly and suffice it to say she was definitely pleased.  
  
The young man stared at the redhead with a look of confusion and amusement on his cute face "Um, can I help you with something?"  
  
Duplica watched from the doorway as her friend stood silently in front of the guy with her mouth open. 'Say something.'  
  
'Say something.' Misty thought to herself as the young man continued to stare.  
  
"Uh, I was, I was wondering if um, you would, I mean if I could..uh.."  
  
'Come on Misty you can do it.' Duplica mentally cheered on her friend.  
  
"Yes?" the man inquired.  
  
Misty mustered up all the courage she possessed, cleared her throat so she could speak properly and said loudly "I was wondering if I could....borrow your brush?"  
  
"Borrow my brush?"  
  
'Borrow his brush?'  
  
"Togetic?"  
  
'Did I just say that I wanted to borrow his brush?'  
  
"Okay..., but I kind of need it to paint right now."  
  
"Oh okay, well I guess some other time then, bye." Misty's face flushed with embarrassment as she quickly walked off towards Duplica leaving the painter in a state of confusion.  
  
"That was interesting."  
  
"I know I'm very pathetic."  
  
"Not pathetic, just a little sad," Duplica said jokingly.  
  
"A little sad? What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing you were just nervous that's all, don't worry about it, maybe you will get enough courage to ask him out later."  
  
"Yeah but now he probably thinks I'm some kind of nutcase who has a weird obsession for brushes."  
  
Duplica started to giggle at her distraught friends ramblings.  
  
However, the giggling subsided as a voice was heard from inside.  
  
"Hey Ditto girl, Misty, where are you guys the Prof. waiting," Brock called.  
  
"Coming," Duplica called back as she pulled Misty inside with her.  
  
The painter watched the two girls leave as he once again began to talk to the large tub of red substance.  
  
"Is it just me or has she gotten even weirder from when we were kids?"  
  
"Slurp, slurp"  
  
"If you keep eating that stuff you are going to be to heavy to carry."  
  
"Pi, slurp, ka, slurp"  
  
"It is fattening if you eat a whole tub of it."  
  
The painter waited for a response from the tub but was just greeted by more slurping and licking noises.  
  
'Hopeless, oh well, he is going to be the one complaining about a stomach ache later not me,' the painter thought as he shook his head at the tub.  
  
'I wonder what Mist really wanted from me......why did she have to look so beautiful, this is going to be harder then I thought.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there you go, the 1st chapter. Okay it wasn't that much longer then the prologue but this is all really just an introduction, the real fun starts in the next chapter where we find out what Prof. Oak wants from everybody and shed some light on the mysterious man in black. All right, unlike my first story I have no idea where this one is going, I just have the first couple of chapters planned out in my head, what happens after that is up in the air. So that means suggestions, ideas, and any reviews that are constructive are welcome ^_^ So please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. 

Chapter 2  
  
"The time has come" the Prof. said "to talk of many things"  
  
  
  
"I wonder what they could be doing," Gary pondered as the door to the lab opened and Misty and Duplica ran in.  
  
"Sorry we...uh..got held up," Misty announced.  
  
"Held up? Held up how?" Brock questioned.  
  
"Yeah, and did it have anything to do with the hot painter you guys were drooling over before?" Giselle gave Duplica and Misty a arrogant look while Duplica glared back and Misty blushed.  
  
Prof. Oak was sitting in a chair in front of his computer as he witnessed a soon to be catfight.  
  
"Hey Giselle how about I take that smirk of yours and stick it up your a.." Duplica was interrupted by Prof. Oak who got up and walked over to the group.  
  
"That's enough, I did not call you here so you could bicker like little children."  
  
"Yeah Giselle," Duplica stated in a childish manner as Giselle stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
The Prof. just shook his head hopelessly.  
  
"Man, why did your grandfather have to stop them, I really wanted to see a fight," Brock whispered to Gary.  
  
"You and me both."  
  
Tracey was also observing the scene and was a little disappointed himself. He was prepared to make a sketch of the event and perhaps sell the copies.  
  
"Why did you send for all of us Prof.?" Misty asked.  
  
"As you know the world is facing some troubled times, Team Rocket is stronger than ever and as their strength increases the more dire the situation becomes. People are starting to lose hope that they can be stopped at all."  
  
"So I was right, you sent for us because you need our help to defeat Team Rocket," Gary concluded.  
  
"That is correct Gary and as you must have noticed by now you were all chosen because each one of you specializes in different areas of Pokemon training."  
  
The trainers all stared at each other sheepishly.  
  
"Come on, you must have noticed that?" the Prof. said expectantly.  
  
"...No actually I didn't notice that at all," Brock stated.  
  
"Yeah me neither," Duplica spoke up.  
  
"..um..I had no idea that was the reason, I just thought I was picked to add some beauty to the group," Giselle bragged.  
  
"..I actually didn't realize that either gramps," Gary admitted hesitantly.  
  
"How could you not have noticed, it was so obvious" the Prof,. stated in a exasperated tone.  
  
"What about you Misty?" the Prof. asked Misty in a hopeful voice as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"......uh yeah..yeah I..I noticed that," Misty stuttered.  
  
"Really?" the Prof. asked excitedly.  
  
".....no..." Misty hung her held low.  
  
The Prof. sweatdropped "I can't believe this." 'these are the people who are suppose to save the world?'  
  
"Ooooh, ooooh, Prof. I knew that was the reason," Tracey said with a proud grin.  
  
The Prof. looked at Tracey and gave him a annoyed glare.  
  
"Yes Tracey, you did know, and you know why you knew?.......Because I told you!"  
  
"Oh yeah, heh I forgot," Tracey answered sheepishly.  
  
"Thank God we have a secret weapon" the Prof. whispered to himself.  
  
However Gary overheard "What secret weapon?" he asked loudly.  
  
The Prof. was surprised that anyone heard him so he decided to quickly change the subject. "That is not important right now, we will discuss it later, first we will talk about the problem at hand."  
  
The Prof. walked up to a large screen. He then pressed some buttons on the computer and a large map of the world appeared. The trainers followed the Prof. and stopped in front of the screen as they waited for him to speak again.  
  
"Team Rocket already has control of Viridian City, New Bark Town, Vermilion City, and Goldenrod City just to name a few," the Prof. pointed out the areas on the map.  
  
"If they succeed in their next mission, which is to take over Azalea Town, then they would have control over more than half of the Pokemon world, not counting the Orange Islands, which was the first place they conquered."  
  
"Oh my God, I didn't realize it was that bad," Duplica stated in shock.  
  
"Prof., if Team Rocket is that powerful what could we do to stop them?" Misty asked worriedly.  
  
"I will tell you now. Gary you are a great Pokemon Master and your skills and overall knowledge in Pokemon battle strategies will be a great use in our attack against Team Rocket."  
  
Gary stood proudly and grinned arrogantly at his grandfathers compliment.  
  
"You Misty are the best Water Pokemon Master that I have ever seen, and since Team Rocket's Pokemon consist of mostly fire types your Pokemon will have a great advantage against them."  
  
Misty smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"You Brock are a incredible Pokemon breeder. The Pokemon that you raise at your center are said to be the strongest happiest Pokemon you will ever find. Your skills and Pokemon that you raise would be a great addition to our team."  
  
Brock scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner "Well I try my best"  
  
"You Duplica are here because your team of Dittos would be extremely useful in battling Team Rocket since they could transform into any kind of Pokemon that might be needed. I heard you have over a hundred different types of Dittos now, am I correct?"  
  
"Uh, actually over 150 the last time I counted." Duplica stated while also blushing.  
  
"150 huh? That is quite impressive. On to Tracey, he is the best Pokemon watcher I have ever come across. Over the years that we have been working together he has helped me discover some of the rarest Pokemon of our time. His knowledge of Pokemon will be of great assistance to us because I have heard rumors that Team Rocket has Pokemon that no one has ever seen before, and if that is the case then I bet on my life that Tracey will be able to figure out a way to stop these seemingly "unbeatable" Pokemon."  
  
"Prof. I'm honored that you have so much faith in me," Tracey began to get choked up.  
  
Gary seemed to be thinking intently about something as the others talked.  
  
"What about me Prof., what am I here for?" Giselle asked ignoring the teary eyed watcher.  
  
"Comic relief." Duplica stated mockingly.  
  
"Please, if we ever need a good laugh all we have to do is look at your outfit." Giselle shot back.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Duplica asked angrily.  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
"Girls please stop, we are never going to defeat Team Rocket if we can't even get along ourselves."  
  
"I'm sorry." they both said in unison.  
  
"It's all right but please try to control yourselves. Now where were we, oh yes, you Giselle are world famous for your training techniques, the way you are able to train a Pokemon to be strong against types that would usually have an advantage is remarkable to say the least. Your training centers are said to be the best around. Your students and yourself would increase are chances greatly in defeating Team Rocket."  
  
"Well I wouldn't say I'm world famous but,....actually yes, yes I would." Giselle stated arrogantly as everyone including the Prof., and excluding Gary who wasn't listening, rolled their eyes.  
  
"Gramps, you said that the next place Team Rocket is going to attack will be Azalea Town?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"But how do you know that?"  
  
"I have some inside information."  
  
"Would this inside information have anything to do with the secret weapon?" Brock questioned the Prof. who looked nervously at Tracey.  
  
"Well I suppose I should tell you now, you are going to find out eventually anyway. I have requested the assistance of the Man in Black."  
  
At this statement the three girl's eyes went wide in shock and then excitement.  
  
"Are you serious? The Man in Black, you know the Man in Black?" Duplica questioned excitedly.  
  
"Well yes, we go way back actually."  
  
"I can't believe this, are we going to get to meet him?" Misty questioned hopefully.  
  
"Yes actually he will be here and.."  
  
The Prof. was interrupted by girlish squeals which led to the guys covering their ears.  
  
"Aaaahhhh, we are going to meet the man in black, he is going to be here with us," Giselle rambled on dreamily.  
  
"I know, we will be living every woman's fantasy," Duplica went off into dream land.  
  
"I will laugh so hard if this guy turns out to be 60 years old and have a face that looks like a Garydos," Gary stated confidently.  
  
"Actually he is the same age as you Gary," the Prof. corrected his grandson.  
  
"He is 18? Oh how perfect is that, it's like we were meant to be," Misty sighed.  
  
"Well if he is 18 then maybe we met him before, I mean we did meet a whole lot of people when we use to travel with Ash. And I'm pretty sure this guy wasn't always the man in black since he appeared, what like, was it 3 ½ years ago or something?" Brock asked the Prof.  
  
"That seems about right."  
  
"Please Prof. I would be eternally grateful to you if you would tell me who he is," Misty pleaded.  
  
"Uh I..."  
  
"Please do, we won't tell anybody we promise, it will just be our little secret," Giselle assured.  
  
"Well he..uh..you see...I.."  
  
"Excuse me Professor.." A tall man entered the room carrying what appeared to be a large tub.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just came to tell you that I'm finished with the job and I'll be leaving as soon as I clean up outside."  
  
'The painter. I forgot about him,' Misty thought as she recalled the incident with him earlier that day.  
  
"Oh, all right..uh..we..later okay," the Prof. gave a signal with his hands meaning they would talk later.  
  
"Yes sir." the painter smiled then bowed politely as he left the room.  
  
Duplica was looking at Misty who had a confused look on her face. Duplica mouthed a "what's wrong?" but Misty just shook her head indicating that everything was okay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Prof. decided it was a good idea to let the excitement of the day die down and they would regroup tomorrow to discuss the details of the retaliation against Team Rocket. The subject about the identity of the man in black was dropped when the Prof. stated it was not his place to reveal anything. Of course the conversation was not dropped so easily by the hormonal girls. However when hearing of news that he would be at the meeting tomorrow the girls were too excited to question the Prof. anymore.  
  
Misty was staying at a small hotel in the town but at that moment she was heading back to Prof. Oak's lab. She had forgotten her backpack there during all the excitement so she was going back to get it. She brought Togetic along because it was afraid of being alone in the hotel room. Misty didn't mind though because she enjoyed the company. Her and Togetic had been through a lot together and even though it evolved 3 years ago she still felt like she was it's mother.  
  
When she reached the lab she knocked on the door but nobody answered so she just walked right in.  
  
"Hello, Prof. are you here. Maybe he is sleeping Togetic, we should be quiet then so as not to wake him up." Misty remembered many a time when she was a kid and they would walk in on the Prof. while he was asleep.  
  
"Toge, toge, tic"  
  
"ssshhh"  
  
Misty quietly walked into the lab when she suddenly stopped and spotted the Prof. asleep on his keyboard  
  
She smiled to herself when she realized 'that's why the Prof. always has back problems, that's probably going to hurt when he wakes up'  
  
'Aha, here it is.' Misty found her backpack strewn over a chair.  
  
"Let's go Togetic," Misty whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Outside the lab at that moment a guy dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt was talking to what appeared to be himself.  
  
"I can't believe you made me come back here just because you forgot to take the ketchup packets that the Prof. gave you."  
  
"Pika, chu, ka" A Pikachu popped out of the young man's backpack.  
  
"I was not in a rush to leave"  
  
Pikachu stared at Ash.  
  
"Alright maybe I was in a little bit of a rush. Look I don't feel like arguing, I'm hungry and I don't want to miss dinner, just go in, get them and come right out, okay?"  
  
"Cha"  
  
Pikachu ran into the lab to retrieve his missing ketchup packets.  
  
Inside Misty was making her way quietly out of the now dark lab since the sun had gone down 20 minutes ago.  
  
'You'd think he would have more lighting in this place, I can't see a thing,' Misty thought as she tried to avoid bumping into things.  
  
Misty walked on with Togetic in hand when she felt something soft hit her foot.  
  
'Oh no, what is that, it's soft and it's moving. What if it's a bug! No Misty, don't jump to conclusions, you are just letting your imagination run away with you. But then what is it?'  
  
Misty didn't have to wonder much longer as the thing on Misty's foot used flash which lit up the whole room.  
  
"A Pikachu?!" Misty said as she saw what had given her such a fright.  
  
The Pikachu realizing who's foot it was on decided that it would be best if he got out of there as soon as possible. But it had to do it casually, it didn't want to make her suspicious.  
  
"Pikachu" it greeted.  
  
"How cute, but what are you doing wondering around inside here?"  
  
"Chu, pika," Pikachu said pointing to the door.  
  
"Oh you are a wild Pikachu."  
  
"Pika"  
  
"Wait you can't be a wild Pikachu, you are too friendly."  
  
Pikachu realized she was right so he decided to go on the offensive as he got in a fighting stance and growled at her.  
  
Misty was amused by the Pikachu who looked so familiar. She giggled at his antics but was startled when Togetic jumped out of her arms and approached the ready-to-attack Pikachu.  
  
"Togetic?"  
  
The Togetic walked up to Pikachu and began to sniff his face.  
  
"Toge toge tic?" it chirped happily when it recognized the scent.  
  
The Pikachu sweatdropped at the now giddy Togetic who was hugging him.  
  
"Do you know this Pikachu Togetic?"  
  
"Togetic," it answered back happily.  
  
Misty then noticed that the familiar Pikachu was holding several ketchup packets in it's paws.  
  
"Ketchup?" Misty questioned as she began to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
The Pikachu realized that it was on the brink of being found out and decided that it was best to forget the casual approach and just do the only sensible thing it could. Run.  
  
"Pikachu!" and with that the Pikachu and the light from it's flash were gone.  
  
'There is only one Pikachu that I know that eats ketchup, but that's not possible, is it?" Misty pondered in the dark.  
  
"Togetic?" the Togetic was confused as to why his friend left him.  
  
"Don't worry Togetic I'll get to the bottom of this." 'That was one strong Pikachu for it to keep it's flash on for so long without seeming the least bit tired out, but then again his Pikachu was always able to do impossible things. Just like him.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Pikachu emerged from the doors outside and joined up once again with it's trainer.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long?"  
  
"Pika chu" Pikachu looked down at the ground with it's head hung low.  
  
"She is in there? And she saw you?"  
  
"Chu," the Pokemon said ashamedly.  
  
"Hey come on Pikapal it's going to be okay, I'm sure she didn't recognize you, it was dark a...you think she did recognize you?"  
  
"Chu"  
  
"Don't worry about it, we will think of something."  
  
Pikachu was glad his master wasn't mad at him as he jumped into his arms for a hug, being careful not to drop any ketchup packets of course.  
  
  
  
Well there you go. What did you think. I'm guessing everybody has figured out who the painter with the Pikachu is. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and say hi to Uppa, of course I remember you it wasn't that long ago right ^_^ and thank you for reviewing this story too I'm glad you're enjoying it. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be about Misty trying to find out who Pikachu belongs to, so there will be a lot of sneaking around by her and Ash. Oh, and trust me Llyxius, when I get stuck with this story which I'm hoping isn't to soon I'll be looking for all the suggestions and ideas I can get. Till next time, and as always please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. The sun won't come out, tomorrow

Chapter 3  
  
The sun won't come out, tomorrow  
  
Today was the day, the day of the big meeting, the day when they found out what Prof. Oak's plan was, and most importantly the day when they all got to meet the man in black.  
  
"MISTY WAKE UP!" Duplica ran into Misty's hotel room shouting at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Misty jumped up from her peaceful sleep on her comfortable bed, and fell flat on her face onto the floor.  
  
"It's 8:00, get up, we have to get ready, we are going to meet the man in black today," Duplica trumpeted excitingly.  
  
"I could have sworn I locked that door," Misty said as she rubbed her aching head after she had fallen on it.  
  
"You did, I picked the lock, so come on get up."  
  
Misty gave, the hyped up on to much caffeine, Duplica an irritated glare as she clumsily got up off the floor.  
  
Duplica, satisfied that Misty had gotten up started to exit the room.  
  
"Oh and you better not think that you are going to have him all to yourself, he is fair game, and I am an excellent player," Duplica stated while giving a playful wink in Misty's direction.  
  
Misty just rolled her eyes upon Duplica's departure.  
  
It was true that a good amount of Misty's dreaming that night was spent solely on her and the man in black. However there was also that other portion of the night, the part just before she fell asleep, that was spent wondering about the familiar Pikachu. The Pikachu and the person he belonged to. Finding out if that Pikachu is the one she thinks it is was Misty's top priority, well, that and getting to know the man in black a little better.  
  
'A lot better.' Misty blushed at the thought.  
  
But Misty also knew that she was up against some stiff competition. Duplica wasn't joking when she said he was fair game. Knowing Duplica anything goes in this competition. Unfortunately Duplica might be the least of her worries. While Duplica is a good friend of Misty's, Giselle is not, and seeing the look in her eye when she found out about the man in black, well, let's just say Giselle is the Snorlax and the man in black is a big juicy steak. Giselle was known to always get what she wants, and she didn't have to try hard to get it. Men were always drooling over her, all she had to do was snap her fingers and they'd come running. It was disgusting really.  
  
'How can I compete against someone like that.' Misty viewed herself in the mirror. She was wearing pink pajamas with Horseas on them, perhaps a little immature for an 18 year old but she thought they were cute and most importantly comfortable. Her hair was a tangled red mess. Sure she was pretty, maybe not much right now, but when she fixed herself up she was quite stunning, turning heads with the best of them.  
  
The only problem was that she lacked self confidence.  
  
'Look what happened with the painter guy, if you can't even talk to him how are you going to talk to the man in black. Wait....I forgot about the painter, I wonder if he lives around here? Oh great Misty like you don't have enough to worry about with the man in black, and maybe you-know-who's Pikachu, you don't need to add the guy who thinks your a brush craving lunatic to your list of things to obsess over.'  
  
"Misty calm down, you'll figure things out, everything will be okay." Misty looked around the room for a moment.  
  
"And now your talking to yourself."  
  
'You did it again,' Misty began to rub her temples as she ventured into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was now 10:00 and Misty was dressed as she headed downstairs to the lobby. She was wearing a cute black tube top and her favorite pair of jeans. She had 4 hours before the meeting and she planned on spending it investigating the whole Pikachu mystery. She put a hand to her face to brush her hair, which was left down that day, back behind her ear. The first place she was going to visit in her investigation was the most obvious choice, his house.  
  
'I just don't understand it, if he is in Pallet why didn't he come visit anybody, he must know we are here. I mean I understand why he wouldn't visit me...' Misty suddenly looked up at the elevator numbers with a downhearted expression on her face 'but Brock or Duplica, or even Gary. Something is just not right.'  
  
The elevator chimed as the doors opened to reveal a carpeted lobby. Sitting in the chairs next to the doorway were Brock, Duplica, and Giselle. They had all stayed in the same hotel except for Gary who stayed at his grandfathers house. Misty walked up to the group while noticing the scantily clad Giselle. She was wearing an extremely short and tight red skirt and an even tighter matching top. Brock tried to avoid staring but it was pretty obvious that he was failing miserably. Duplica was dressed in her usual casual attire, a short blue shirt and pair of black jeans with a picture of a ditto on her back pocket.  
  
"Hey Misty, what took you so long, we were about to leave without you," Duplica stated.  
  
"What are you talking about the meeting isn't until two."  
  
"It was at two but Tracey called and said that the Prof. wants to have the meeting right away, he says it's pretty urgent," Brock explained.  
  
"But I was going to.."  
  
"Misty you can do what ever you want after the meeting is over. The Prof. said that he won't start the meeting until we are all there. Which means if someone is missing, no meeting, and no man in black. And I will not let that happen, it would be too cruel to deny the man in black the pleasure of meeting me," Giselle said egotistically while giving a almost sinister grin.  
  
Everyone knew what she had in mind for the man in black.  
  
"Is there any way you think we could warn him ahead of time," Misty whispered to Duplica while giggling.  
  
"Good idea, hey Brock by any chance do you have a slut detector on you?"  
  
Giselle gave Duplica a dangerous look.  
  
"Oh never mind I have one right here." Duplica pulls an invisible slut detector out of her pocket and pretends to scan the area around her "nothing yet, wait a second.." Duplica points the slut detector at Giselle who looks like she is about to burst(out of her outfit or out of anger, you be the judge) "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP we have a winner!" Duplica was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Giselle on the other hand was about to do some serious damage with one of her stiletto heels but decided against it for fear of actually popping out of what she was wearing.  
  
"You are just jealous because you know that the man in black will be looking at me and laughing at you."  
  
"Please, if the man in black shows any interest in you then I wouldn't want anything to do with him. That would mean he is a shallow jerk who just wants one thing. And if that's the case then you can have him," Duplica stated proudly.  
  
"Jealous," Giselle said with a impudent grin.  
  
Duplica growled at Giselle as Brock waved his hands in the air trying to get the girls attention.  
  
"Girls stop saying the man in black, people are staring at us," Brock whispered.  
  
"Brocks right, the Prof. said to keep quiet about his appearance."  
  
"All right, all right," Duplica said.  
  
"Fine," Giselle sighed.  
  
"Well I think we should get going before we attract anymore attention to ourselves," Brock stated as they all nodded in agreement.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They arrived at Prof. Oaks lab a little after 10:20. As they walked into the lab Misty's mind was still on the Pikachu.  
  
'I hope this meeting doesn't take to long. Maybe I should just ask Prof. Oak if he is here. But if he was I'm sure Prof. Oak would have mentioned it already. Uuughhh, I have got to stop thinking about this, about him.'  
  
Misty's thoughts were interrupted by the large computer screen flickering on in front of them.  
  
Prof. Oak, Gary, and Tracey walked out.  
  
"Welcome everyone, as I said yesterday, the plan to stop Team Rocket will be revealed to you today. However, I was not aware of the urgency of the situation until I found out from my source that.."  
  
"Where is the man in black?" Duplica asked excitedly interrupting the Prof.  
  
"He will be here."  
  
"When?" Giselle asked just as excitedly.  
  
"Soon," the Prof. answered while beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"How soon?" Duplica questioned once again.  
  
"HE WILL BE HERE EVENTUALLY, THAT IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!" the Prof.'s patients had run out as he shouted at the teens.  
  
Duplica and Giselle were startled but soon recovered.  
  
"How soon is eventually?" Giselle inquired.  
  
The Prof. sighed, as he listened to yet another question from the hormonal girls.  
  
"Would you please leave the Prof. alone," Tracey pleaded with the girls.  
  
"I don't know what you see in this guy anyway, for one you don't even know what he looks like," Brock stated.  
  
"Garydos face," Gary stated simply.  
  
"Excuse me?" Duplica questioned the remark.  
  
"Look all I know is someone who is good looking would not cover his face with a big black hood."  
  
"I think the fact that we don't know how he looks or who he is just makes him sexier, right Misty...Misty?"  
  
"You keep telling yourself that," Gary replied.  
  
"Misty what's up?"  
  
"Hmmm, oh sorry I was just thinking about something, and no it wasn't about the man in black."  
  
"What's on your mind then, ooh are you thinking about the painter guy?" Misty shook her head "Then what?"  
  
"Children can we PLEASE get back on topic here," the frustrated Prof. begged.  
  
"Your just jealous because he is the fantasy of women around the world and you are the nightmare," Giselle teased Gary who glared at her enraged.  
  
At that moment a deep voice that sounded slightly amused was heard in the next room "Wow, women around the world fantasize about me, I'm honored." a tall dark figure stepped through the doorway. He was dressed all in black with a long cloak covering his body and a hood covering his head. His face was hidden in shadows and even in the bright light of the laboratory his face was still not visible.  
  
"The, the, man in black!" Duplica stood in awe as he walked passed the group of teens and stopped next to Prof. Oak.  
  
"Although I must say that I didn't realize I was so popular," his voice still held an amused tone.  
  
The girls just stood there awe struck, not believing what they were witnessing.  
  
"Oh thank God your here, please help me," the Prof. begged.  
  
The man in black laughed slightly at the Prof.'s desperation.  
  
"All right everyone you all know the reason you were chosen for this mission. You also know that this is a serious and urgent situation so there is no time for fooling around. The fate of the world rests in our hands. So do we agree that things should stay serious from this point on?" the man in black questioned the group.  
  
"Yes," the three ladies said in unison as they stared dreamily at the dark figure.  
  
Gary looked on unimpressed and Brock just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
All previous thought had left Misty's mind as she concentrated all her attention on the man in black. She couldn't believe she was in the same room as him.  
  
'He is standing a few feet away from me, I can't believe this.'  
  
"I just got word from my sources that Team Rocket is planning to cause a panic."  
  
"How?" Brock inquired.  
  
"They have arranged some way to block out the sun."  
  
"Huh?!" Gary was bewildered.  
  
"Oh no!" Duplica gasped.  
  
"But how is that possible?" Tracey asked while the others stood in shock.  
  
"It's the new Pokemon, the one I told you that no one has ever seen before," the Prof. explained.  
  
"I tried to get some information about it but my sources were not allowed access to it. They haven't even tried to put it up against me yet. I guess they were saving it for something like this."  
  
"But blocking out the sun, how could any Pokemon be strong enough to do that?" Giselle wondered.  
  
"Well shrouding the world in darkness is definitely a good strategy to cause panic," Brock stated.  
  
"I have already told the mayors of the major city's to alert the public ahead of time, that way maybe we could limit the amount of panic," the Prof. explained.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening, how did Team Rocket gain so much power?" Misty pondered to herself as the man in black turned to look at her.  
  
"I bet that new Pokemon had a lot to do with it." When Misty realized that the man in black was talking to her she immediately turned bright red.  
  
"Your probably right, ah, yeah, your right," Misty stuttered nervously.  
  
'Misty said I'm right, that's a miracle,' the man in black thought.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone as he stared impatiently at the man in black.  
  
"There is nothing I can do about it at the moment. That Pokemon is heavily guarded, there is no way I could get to it."  
  
"Hmmppff, some great warrior you are, you're just a big chicken. I bet I'm ten times the better Pokemon trainer then you are. I knew all that stuff about you defeating groups of Team Rocket thugs single-handedly was just a bunch of hype. Now that I see you up close its pretty obvious that you couldn't scare a Caterpie."  
  
The man in black turned his attention away from Misty and onto Gary.  
  
Gary couldn't see the man in blacks face, the face that was now staring at him silently. Needless to say this was making Gary uneasy. Gary tried to show that he wasn't scared but when the man in black took a step forward Gary backed up about 5 feet.  
  
Everyone began to laugh except Gary who looked embarrassed and angry, and the man in black who was still silent but was definitely smiling to himself.  
  
"If I tried to get to that Pokemon then I would alert Team Rocket to the fact that we know about the their plan. If that happens we will have little to no chance of stopping them, right now we have a slight advantage. So tell me Gary, would you want to risk that advantage?"  
  
Everyone looked at Gary waiting for an answer.  
  
"No," Gary sheepishly answered.  
  
"It would save you the embarrassment of looking foolish next time if you think before you speak," the man in black spoke in a calm tone as he turned away from Gary who was cursing under his breath.  
  
"Beep beep, beep beep" a large red dot flashed on the computer screen.  
  
"Oh no Team Rocket has just taken over another city," the Prof. examined the screen.  
  
"Which one?" Tracey asked worriedly.  
  
"Celadon City," the man in black answered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Prof. Oak, the group of Pokemon trainers and the man in black, had spent the last 5 hours discussing their plan and possible strategies to stop Team Rocket. The man in black had been working with each trainer to get a better idea of what they were capable of and where their strengths lied. Up to this point all the trainers had been acting very professional. However he was now talking to Giselle who was unashamedly flirting with him.  
  
"So are you ever going to remove your hood so we could see your face?"  
  
"I doubt it," the man in black stated coldly.  
  
"Well maybe you and I could go somewhere private where you show me your face and I show you, well, anything you want me to." Giselle gave the man in black a sultry look as she inched closer to him.  
  
Misty and Duplica were watching the scene with scowls on their faces.  
  
The man in black remained silent to Giselle's advances as she was now trying to press up against him. She had just gotten close enough when the man in black suddenly turned and stepped to the side, leaving Giselle to fall flat on her face.  
  
"I think I'm done here," the man in black said as he walked away.  
  
"Did I mention how much I like him?" Duplica said cheerfully to Misty who was laughing.  
  
The man in black started to approach Misty and Duplica. He had spoken to everybody but Misty so far.  
  
"Oh my God he's coming over," Duplica whispered.  
  
"uh," Misty didn't know what to say 'I hope I don't act like an idiot.'  
  
"Ladies," the man in black gave a slight bow of his head as he turned to Misty "I believe it's are turn."  
  
"Okay," Misty said a little too excitedly.  
  
At that moment the phone began to ring.  
  
"Tracey could you please get that," the Prof. told the artist who nodded his head and exited the room.  
  
"Now Misty, what kind of water Pokemon do you have?"  
  
"Oh well I have several, lets see, I have a Seaking, two Staryu, a Garydos, a Corsola, a.."  
  
Misty suddenly felt very strange. She got a tingly feeling inside her as she realized she was standing extremely close to the man in black, too close actually.  
  
'How did that happen.' she thought as she looked at his shadowed face.  
  
'What are you doing are you crazy, this is Misty here, you are the man in black, you can't do this to her.' the man in blacks conscience was battling his heart, which was winning, as he moved even closer to her 'I can't help it.'  
  
'Oh my God is he gonna..' Misty held her breath as she was now close enough to the man in black that she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"Hey A, uh, man in black, it's your partner he says it's an emergency, something about the boss has got a job for you or something like that."  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm sorry I have to go." The man in black backed away from Misty as his voice held a tone of disappointment.  
  
"Oh, okay," Misty said to the departing figure.  
  
The man in black passed Tracey and ran out the door. Tracey shrugged as he looked at the confused trainers.  
  
When the man in black was no longer in sight Duplica ran over to Misty's side.  
  
"I hate you, you know that right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The man in black was totally into you."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Come on, did you here how disappointed he was when he had to leave. And for a minute there it looked like he was going to.."  
  
"Don't say it, oh I can't believe this, the man in black was about to ki, kiss me." Misty was now smiling like crazy.  
  
"But you know what was weird? That phone message. I didn't know he had a partner, and what was with the boss thing?"  
  
"Got me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Everyone had left the lab. about an hour ago except for Duplica and Misty. Prof. Oak was showing them a way to combine their Pokemon's attacks to make them twice as powerful against the enemy. They were also discussing having Duplica's Dittos transform into Misty's water Pokemon so they would have an even greater advantage over Team Rockets fire Pokemon. The Prof. said that they should be prepared for anything, he made sure to express the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Listen girls, I have a feeling that the sun won't be their only target tomorrow."  
  
"You think they will try something else?"  
  
"It's definitely a possibility. All right, I think we have done enough today. We'll meet tomorrow morning at 10:00, if it still looks like morning that is," the Prof. sounded seriously upset.  
  
"Don't worry Prof. we'll stop them, plus we have the man in black on our side," Misty stated positively.  
  
"Your right, it's just, every time I think about what we are up against it seems a little impossible to overcome."  
  
"Prof. we have a great team and a great plan, and no matter how strong they are they are still Team Rocket," Duplica stated with a grin.  
  
"Good point," the Prof. said as they all laughed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A man dressed in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt walked passed Prof. Oaks lab carrying a big bag over his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe this, I'm 18 years old, I'm a great Pokemon trainer, I've saved the world, I've defeated Team Rocket several times, and what am I doing now? Helping my mother with the gardening by carrying a bag full of sh.."  
  
"Well maybe if you used water gun and then hydro pump it would...huh?"  
  
Duplica stopped walking as she spotted the young man with the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Misty stop, look over there." Misty stopped as she looked in the direction her friend was pointing.  
  
"The painter," Misty recalled yesterday's meeting.  
  
"Go talk to him."  
  
"I can't, don't you remember what happened last time?.... I wonder where he is going."  
  
"Go talk to him and find out."  
  
Misty gave Duplica an annoyed look and then went back to staring at the departing figure of the painter.  
  
"Find stand here all day and stare, I'm going to go get something to eat," Duplica began to walk away. She noticed Misty wasn't following 'Hopeless' she shook her head and headed down the street.  
  
When Misty finally did turn around to look at Duplica she saw that she was gone. Then when she turned back she saw that the painter was also almost out of sight.  
  
'What the hell.' Misty ran to catch up with him.  
  
When she reached a distance of a few feet away, she heard him talking to himself.  
  
"I can't believe this, she still treats me like a child."  
  
'Hmmm his voice sounds familiar. Of course it does Misty you've talked to him before, idiot.'  
  
"I'm going to get even with Pikachu for doing this to me," the painter mumbled angrily.  
  
'Pikachu? It can't be.'  
  
At that moment Misty remembered what she was going to do before the meeting started. She decided to follow the painter to where ever he was going. She stayed a distance of a few feet behind him all the way. Five minutes later she stopped suddenly when a small house came into view.  
  
Misty gasped in shock.  
  
"No, it couldn't be!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that was a good cliffhanger huh? Sorry about that, I was hoping I could fit the sneaking around in this chapter but it is already much longer than my usual chapters. At least you got to meet the man in black, right? I promise the next chapter will have a lot more interaction between Ash and Misty and more sneaking around. As always I thank you for your wonderful reviews and ask you to please review again and tell me what you thought of this chapter and this story so far. 


	5. 3..2..1,Ready Or Not Here I Come

Chapter 4  
  
3..2..1, Ready Or Not Here I Come  
  
"Ash's house!?"  
  
Misty watched as the painter opened the gate to the Ketchum residence and walked to the back of house where the backyard was.  
  
Misty was in a state of shock and confusion.  
  
`Why is the painter guy at Ash's house? Could he be...no that's not possible.' Misty tried to quickly dismiss any thoughts of the painter and Ash being one and the same.  
  
`That would be ridiculous, Ash isn't a painter, he is a Pokemon trainer,.... isn't he? Oooohh, I have to get to the bottom of this, all this Ash stuff is driving me crazy!'  
  
Misty walked up to the Ketchum house. The house still looked the same way it did 4 years ago when Misty had stayed there for two months while Ash was training for the Johto league. The house brought back memories of a happier time when it was just Ash and Misty, best friends.. `Forever.' Misty thought sadly as she rang the doorbell.  
  
She didn't have to wait long as the door suddenly swung open to reveal...  
  
"Mr. Mime," the Pokemon greeted.  
  
Another voice was then heard from inside the house. "I told you to put the fertilizer in the back and-oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else, can I help you?"  
  
Now standing next to Mr. Mime was a middle aged woman with brown hair tied up in a bun. The woman wore a pink blouse with a long blue skirt and a apron tied around her.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum don't you remember me?"  
  
Mrs. K. looked Misty over but still held a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't..." Mrs. K. then looked down and saw the Togetic in Misty's arms and it all started to fit together. "Red hair, blue eyes, carries a Togetic, Misty? Is that really you dear?" Delia stated as she smiled lovingly at Misty who nodded her head at the surprised woman. Delia then embraced her in a hug.  
  
"I can't believe it, look at how much you've grown. You've become quite the beautiful young woman."  
  
Misty blushed at the compliment.  
  
Above Misty and Delia's heads a long yellow ear, that poked out of the second floor window, twitched as it listened in on the conversation. Pikachu knew that it's master now was in big trouble as it ran towards Delia's bedroom which had a window facing the backyard.  
  
Ash hummed the tune to Mezase Pokémon Master as he scattered the fertilizer over the dirt.  
  
"Pika, Pikapi, pikachu, chu, ka, pi," Pikachu chattered away nervously.  
  
"Whoa buddy, calm down, what's wrong?"  
  
"Pikachupi, chupi, kachu" It stated giving Ash a worried look.  
  
"Here? Now? With my mom?" Ash questioned in total disbelief.  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu confirmed with a nod of his head.  
  
"I have got to get out of here before she sees me."  
  
"Pika chu pi"  
  
"I can't go around the house she might spot me. Maybe if I...."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty now sat in the living room of the Ketchum house chatting with Delia.  
  
"Really, a Water Pokemon Master, just like you always wanted." Mrs. K. said to Misty.  
  
"Yup, it took a while but I finally accomplished my goal."  
  
"Well you should be very proud of yourself. When you were younger I could see that you had a lot of talent."  
  
"You really thought that?"  
  
"Of course Misty, you were a dedicated and skilled Pokemon trainer even then, I knew you would make it, it was just a matter of time."  
  
"Thank you, it means a lot that you believed in me."  
  
Mrs. K. gave Misty a heartwarming smile.  
  
"So I assume you're in Pallet Town because you are going to be part of the team Prof. Oak has put together to stop Team Rocket."  
  
"Yes, but how did you know? I thought that was top secret?"  
  
"Hmmm....oooh, I uh, well you see....I.."  
  
"What am I thinking, Prof. Oak tells you everything."  
  
"YES!"  
  
Misty jumped back a little surprised at the outburst of Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"I mean, of course he does we have known each other for years, even before Ash was born"  
  
`Ash.' Misty remembered the painter who is still probably in the backyard.  
  
"That reminds me, can I speak to Ash, is he in his room?"  
  
`Maybe if I act like I know he is here then...' Misty's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. K.  
  
"Ash?! .....Oh,...I- I'm sorry dear but Ash isn't here, he hasn't been home in months, nope, not here." Mrs. K. quickly stated sounding overly nervous.  
  
"Are you sure, because I saw a Pikachu and-"  
  
"Misty there are many wild Pikachu around here."  
  
"Yes but this Pikachu had a arm full ketchup packets."  
  
Mrs. K. didn't know how to respond. Everyone knows Ash's Pikachu is probably the only one in the world that has a craving for ketchup.  
  
`I can't believe Ash was so careless, and he was worried about me blowing his cover.'  
  
"There was one other thing I wanted to ask you Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Who is that man in your backyard?"  
  
Mrs. K's eyes grew wide in shock. `She saw him, now what am I going to do?'  
  
"There's no man in my backyard," Mrs. K. stated hastily.  
  
"I'm done with the gardening Mrs. Ketchum, if you don't need me for anything else then I'll just go." The painter that Misty saw going into the backyard before entered the room. He stared at her and politely, smiled and bowed.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to see you again Miss."  
  
"Nice to see you too." Misty blushed slightly.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum was totally confused and a little embarrassed as she has obviously lied to Misty.  
  
"Oh you mean that man in the backyard, heh, heh, yes he is...just..somebody-"  
  
"That she hired to help her with the gardening," the painter completed the sentence.  
  
"Yes exactly," Mrs. K. said a little too happily as she pointed a finger at the painter.  
  
"I had hired him to bring me a bag of fertilizer back from the nursery and help me tend to my garden."  
  
"Oh, well I thought you were a painter, not a gardener."  
  
"Well I do all sorts of different things around town, that's how I make my living."  
  
"Oh, your on odd-jobber."  
  
"I guess you can say that, yeah. So Mrs. Ketchum is that all you need me for?"  
  
"Yes you can go now, you've done an excellent job, thank you very much."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum showed the gardener/painter to the door while giving him a sly wink.  
  
"Um," the man cleared his throat and held his palm out.  
  
"There is the matter of payment." He grinned mischievously.  
  
Mrs. K. gave him an extremely annoyed look as she went to get her purse.  
  
She came back and handed him a twenty.  
  
"Uh, it was forty dollars." The gardener/painter raised an eyebrow at Mrs. K.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum looked like she was about to kill him as he continued to grin like an idiot.  
  
"We have to make this convincing." He whispered to her as she grumbled and handed him another twenty.  
  
"It was a pleasure ladies, and remember Mrs. Ketchum if there is ever anything else you ne-"  
  
`Huh, guess I was wrong twice today, but still the Pikachu...' Misty thought as she watched Mrs. K., who practically slammed the door in the gardener/painter's face cutting him off mid-sentence.  
  
"Well I guess I better be going too."  
  
"Really? So soon? I was hoping we could chat a little while longer."  
  
"I would have liked that but it's been a really long day and sitting on your comfortable sofa has made me realize just how tired I actually am."  
  
"Oh all right dear it was wonderful seeing you again" Mrs. K. gave Misty a big hug.  
  
"It was wonderful seeing you too."  
  
"Now listen, you have an open invitation to come visit me any time you want, we could have tea, coffee, lunch, dessert, dinner, anything you want."  
  
Misty giggled at Mrs. Ketchum's hospitality, she had been acting really weird since Misty arrived but now she seems to have recovered and was acting her usual cheery self.  
  
"I'm sure I'll take you up on one of those someday soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye dear" Misty exited the house as Mrs. K. closed the door behind her.  
  
Mrs. K. sighed as she leaned against the door.  
  
`I hate lying to that girl, why can't he just tell her who he is, he doesn't have to explain everything.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half a mile from the Ketchum residence in front of a Pokemon center a smiling young man spoke excitedly to his Pikachu.  
  
"That worked perfectly Pikachu," Ash stated.  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Plus we got 40 bucks to spend on whatever we want."  
  
"Pika, pika."  
  
"No we are not going to buy ketchup with it."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little bit down the road a tall redhead holding a Togetic seemed to be talking to herself.  
  
"Well so much for my theory huh Togetic?"  
  
"Toge, toge"  
  
"I was so sure that was Ash's Pikachu, oh well I guess there is more then one Pikachu that eats ketchup, maybe it's a Pallet Town thing. Whoa I almost forgot, my Pokemon are totally wiped out from the training session they had today with Prof. Oak, I better get them to the Pokemon center.  
  
Misty then noticed that the Pokemon center was a block away.  
  
"We're in luck, the Pokemon center is right up ahead."  
  
Misty walked up to the Pokemon center and was about to go in when she noticed the gardener/painter was there too. He seemed to be talking to someone on the side of the road.  
  
Misty cautiously walked a little closer to get a better look at who he was talking to.  
  
"Maybe mom was a little mad, but she'll get over it, I was just trying to make it realistic so we could fool Misty."  
  
`Fool Misty? How does he know my name? Did he say mom?!'  
  
"Pikachu, chu pika."  
  
"Yeah your right Pikachu we shouldn't spend the money, I have enough trouble without my mother being mad at me. She made me paint her bedroom, the hall, and wallpaper the kitchen when she was happy to see me, imagine what she would have me do if she was mad at me."  
  
"PIKACHU! ASH KETCHUM, YOU BIG, FAT LIAR, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!  
  
Ash jumped in shock as he finally noticed the screaming redhead behind him.  
  
"Misty! I, I um, I mean, Ash Ketchum? Who is he?"  
  
Misty stood, eye twitching, ready to pull out her mallet any minute now.  
  
She approached him as he backed up into a corner.  
  
"All right, I will give you three seconds to tell me the truth, if you don't confess by then, well, you know me long enough to know what will happen," Misty said as she waved her mallet in the air.  
  
Ash just stared at her, too frightened to move.  
  
"One"  
  
`I can't tell her. If I tell her this then I'll have to tell her everything'  
  
"Two"  
  
"Pika," Pikachu said worriedly. He didn't want to see his master turn into a pile of goo.  
  
`It's already pretty obvious, just tell her and get it over with'  
  
"Thr-"  
  
"All right, yes okay,....yes."  
  
A/N: Okay, I know, how dare I leave another cliffhanger. Next chapter I will have a flashback on why Ash and Misty haven't seen each other for 4 years. A little history on our two love birds if you will. This actually looks like it's going to turn out to be longer then my other story so bear with me. Anyway, people if you are reading this story please review, I really appreciate any feedback you have to offer. Again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last time, I greatly appreciate it, and yes constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
Till next time ^_^ 


	6. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 5  
  
Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder  
  
"It's me,.... Ash."  
  
Misty's eyes began to water at the realization that her fears have just been confirmed.  
  
"I knew it, I mean I didn't know that it was you, but I knew that you were here. I knew you didn't want to see me."  
  
Misty stared at the floor, tears running down her face.  
  
"No Misty, of course I wanted to see you, why would you think that?" Ash said trying to comfort the emotional girl before him.  
  
"Oh I don't know? Maybe because the last time we saw each other we weren't exactly on the best of terms"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Flashback- 4 years ago*  
  
Ash just won his 4^th badge that was needed for competing in the Indigo Championship League.  
  
"Here you go Ash, you've earned it, you are an incredible Pokemon trainer," a pretty, brown eyed, blond haired girl, about Ash's age, stated as she gave the silver colored badge to Ash.  
  
"Thanks Christie, you're a pretty incredible Pokemon trainer yourself. Plus, I don't think I would have won the match if I didn't have Pikachu and my other great Pokemon fighting for me. It was really their victory, I didn't really do all that much," Ash said as he blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Pika, pika" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Thanks a lot Pikachu!" Ash pretended to be insulted.  
  
"Hee, hee, you two are so cute." Christie picked Pikachu up and began to pet him as she stared flirtatiously at Ash.  
  
"Chu, chu" Pikachu cooed, enjoying the treatment it was receiving.  
  
Ash stared back, grinning like an idiot at the compliment. He was obviously very attracted to her.  
  
Misty sat all the way at the other end of the gym watching the scene. She was blushing too, but not out of embarrassment, but out of anger.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash had been invited to dinner at Christie's house but he declined. Even though he was very anxious to accept the "date", the look on Misty's face told him that it was a good idea if he said no.  
  
Ash and Misty were now on their way to the next city. They both hadn't really spoken since they left the gym. The silence was killing Ash. Even Pikachu began to feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Misty, I don't think we are going to make it to the next city today. We are going to have to camp out tonight," Ash said, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Well, we could have made it to the next city today if you hadn't spent an hour talking to Crispy back at the gym." Misty sounded extremely agitated.  
  
"It's Christie."  
  
"Whatever," Misty said in an uncaring tone of voice.  
  
"What's with you today? Oh, is it that time of the month again?"  
  
Misty's face turned bright red as she reached for her mallet.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Ash was lying on the floor with a big bump on his head.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Ash croaked out.  
  
Misty's eye twitched in anger as she left the crumpled heap that was Ash, and went to sit on a log.  
  
Ash got up and readjusted himself.  
  
"Look Misty I'm sorry if I offended you but you got to admit you've been acting like this a lot lately."  
  
"So have you," Misty mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, look let's just go." Misty got up to continue walking. She got a few feet ahead when Ash grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going any further.  
  
"No Misty! We are not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Misty turned around to face Ash. They were now the same height, so she didn't have to look down anymore.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong?"  
  
"Yes," Ash answered staring into Misty's eyes which were overfilling with tears.  
  
"You are what's wrong. Everywhere we go you keep battling all these girls, and then you beat them, and they tell you how great you are, and how cute you are, and...and..."  
  
Ash gave Misty his infamous confused look.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"My point is that, you keep getting all these badges from girls and you accept them. I don't get any badges from anybody, and when I do I turn them down because I don't want a badge from them...I-I want one from...you."(substitute the word badge with attention)  
  
"Okay let me try and make sense out of what you just said. You said that I get all these badges from girls. First of all, I only fought 4 gym leaders so far for this league, and only two of them were girls. Second of all, of course I'm going to accept the badges, I earned them. How else am I going to enter the Indigo Championship League. You need badges to enter, you know that. Third of all, I have never seen you battle for a badge so I have no idea what you are talking about there. And lastly, how do you expect to get a badge from me? I'm not a gym leader...... Now that I have gone through what you just said I have come to a very important conclusion...........YOU'RE CRAZY!"  
  
`Did I really expect him to get it? Hell, I don't think I even get it.'  
  
"I want to become a Water Pokemon Master." Misty stated bluntly.  
  
"I know that." Ash was getting annoyed.  
  
"Look, I can't stand watching you get "badges" any more. I want to get my own badges."  
  
Ash became extremely excited as he spoke. "Is that what's been bothering you? Why didn't you say so? This will be great! We could both get are badges together. We could compete and see who will become a Pokemon Master first. We could coach each other, cheer each other on..."  
  
"No!....no Ash. I-I want to do it by myself, alone."  
  
"You're leaving?... You're leaving us?"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"You're leaving...me?"  
  
"You don't need me anymore Ash. When we reach the next city.....I think we should part ways."  
  
"But why, I don't understand, I thought we were best friends."  
  
"We are, best.....friends."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Look, I just want to be on my own for a while that's all."  
  
"But Misty.."  
  
"I don't want to be around you anymore okay?!"  
  
Ash was in shock and at a loss for words. It was like Misty just took a sword and stabbed him in the heart.  
  
`What did I do to make her hate me so much?'  
  
As soon as the words left Misty's mouth she immediately regretted them.  
  
Ash stood their for a second staring at the ground.  
  
"Ash...I"  
  
"Let's get going, the sooner we get to the next city, the sooner you can get away from me." Ash sounded extremely hurt.  
  
"Ash.."  
  
"Let's go Pikachu"  
  
Ash walked on ahead as Pikachu stood staring from Ash to Misty.  
  
"Pika" Pikachu stated sadly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash and Misty decided to walk without stopping until they got to the next city. Well actually, Ash decided and Misty stayed quiet. They were both dead tired when they finally reached the city at 2:00 am. Ash paid for separate rooms at a hotel since the Pokemon center was closed at that hour. During the trip there neither of them said a word to each other, and for good reason. There were hurt feelings among both of them.  
  
By the time Misty got up the next morning Ash was gone. All he left was a note at the front desk that read as follows:  
  
Dear Misty,  
  
I'm sorry if you feel like I held you back in achieving your dream. But honestly, if I had known you wanted to get badges and compete in the league I would have gladly helped you. Like I said before, I thought of you as my best friend. I thought you thought of me as your best friend too, but now I'm not too sure. I know that you will become a great Water Pokemon Master sometime soon, just not before I become a Pokemon Master. Just kidding. I know this really isn't the time to joke around but you know me, when I'm feeling extremely upset I always try to hide my feelings with a stupid joke. Well now that the Persian's out of the bag I might as well tell you that when you said you didn't want to be around me anymore it really hurt. It still hurts actually. But I know you probably didn't mean it, I hope you didn't mean it. Well, now I'm rambling on so I better just stop writing. One last thing, Pikachu's really going to miss you, and so am I. Good luck with your dream..  
  
Your Best Friend,  
  
Always and Forever,  
  
Ash Ketchum  
  
P. S. I promise I will pay you back for your bike someday.  
  
Misty began to cry as the tears dropped onto the letter in her hands and blotched the ink.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You think I would still be upset about that? Misty, that was 4 years ago. All is forgiven."  
  
"Really?" Misty asked hopefully.  
  
Ash nodded his head and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well if that's true then why didn't you come and see me?"  
  
"I-I...uh, um, well I just couldn't."  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't?"  
  
"I just couldn't."  
  
"You're not making any sense, Ash."  
  
"Why don't you just drop it okay?!"  
  
"No I won't drop it. First you tell me that you are not mad anymore and now you won't tell me why you didn't want to see me!"  
  
"Misty!"  
  
"Just tell me the reason!"  
  
"Fine! It's because it would hurt too much!"  
  
Misty was taken aback.  
  
"Look Misty, I'll be truthful with you. In a couple of weeks I have to leave on a errand for Prof. Oak. Actually it's more like a quest. I didn't want to see you because I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay with you......The last time I left you it was like a piece of my heart got left behind. I couldn't go through that again. I didn't want to have to leave you again." Tears flowed down Ash's face as he looked at Misty, afraid of what she would say.  
  
"Oh.... Ash." Misty was crying too, but not out of sadness but out of joy.  
  
`He feels the same way I do.'  
  
"I won't do it again Misty, a can't..."  
  
At that moment Misty brought her lips to his. The kiss was intense and passionate. It seemed as though they were two lovers who had just been reunited after many years of separation.(wait a minute!) Ash savored the taste of Misty's lips on his. Ash's heart was screaming with joy but his head was telling him that he was making a big mistake.  
  
They finally separated from the kiss, both craving oxygen.  
  
Misty put her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently while searching for his eyes with her own. Their eyes met. "Ash, I love you so much. I don't care where you have to go. I will go with you, no matter where it is."  
  
Ash stared at her intently. The love he felt for Misty was written all over his face. He kissed her fingers as they danced along his skin.  
  
"I love you too Misty," Ash sincerely told her as they kissed once again.  
  
`You can't do this to her, you can't do this to yourself. This can only end in heartache.' His conscience screamed at him, but the love and desire he had for Misty was too overpowering as he deepened the kiss.  
  
A/N: Well how was that? I know, this chapter was just a bunch of fluffiness. It wasn't really a cliffhanger because they both know that they love each other, plus they kissed. Next chapter will basically be about Ash and Misty talking about the past and Misty explaining to Ash why she acted that way. It might also be about the reason why Ash feels so guilty about acting on his feelings for Misty. We'll see. ^_^ Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, you guys are great! I probably will be updating a lot during the week since I have off for winter recess so make sure to check back often for new chapters. Now you all know I'm going to say this, but watch me say it anyway, please review. ^_^  
  
Till the next new chapter. 


	7. A Slip Of The Tongue Leads To A Slip Of ...

Chapter 6  
A Slip Of The Tongue Leads To A Slip Of The Tongue  
  
Two figures walked along a quiet path overlooking an open field. A small electric rodent trailed behind them not wanting to get in the way of the romance. Plus, Pikachu was getting kind of grossed out from the overall mushiness of the situation.  
  
Ash and Misty stopped in the open field and sat down on the lush green grass.  
  
"So all that time you really liked me?"  
  
"Duh! How could you not have noticed, it was so obvious. But then again look at who I'm talking to," Misty stated as Ash gave her a playful angered look.  
  
"Oh your right, I should have been able to tell from the way you always insulted me, smacked me around, and basically degraded me any chance you got. How could I have been so blind?" Ash countered sarcastically.  
  
Misty giggled as Ash put his arm around her.  
  
"Well maybe I wouldn't have done those things if you didn't act so foolish all the time."  
  
"Yeah okay, like you didn't do those things just to let off some steam because you were too scared to tell me that you liked me."  
  
"Maybe sometimes, but what was I supposed to do, it's not like I could have just come up to you and said hey Ash I like you a lot, let's go make out."   
  
"All right, but I was ten. I really didn't have much of an interest in girls then."  
  
"I know that but we traveled together for 4 years. I figured at some point your hormones would kick in and you would start to notice me. But unfortunately it didn't work out that way." Misty sounded a little saddened.  
  
"What are you talking about? You know I liked you too."  
  
"Now I know, but back then I was convinced that the only way you thought of me was as a friend,.....a best friend."  
  
"Misty I..."  
  
"You were 14 and you had already hit puberty. You still acted the same way around me but anytime a pretty girl paid any attention to you, you'd go into Brock mode."  
  
"Okay first of all I was never as bad as Brock, and 2nd of all girls always hit on me, I would never approach them first."  
  
"Please, you would go crazy over any girl in a skirt,....any girl except me."  
  
"Well maybe you should have worn a skirt," Ash said jokingly but by the look on Misty's face he knew that now was not the time.  
  
"Wait a minute, is that why you got upset that day? Is that why you wanted to leave?"  
  
"Yes, I knew then that you would never feel the same way about me that I felt about you. I knew then that you only thought of me as a friend." Tears began to form in Misty's eyes a she remembered the hurt feelings.  
  
"Misty, the reason I never told you how I felt was because I was convinced that you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to risk losing you, risk losing our friendship. If you had only known how many times I would watch you swim early in the morning. How many times I'd catch myself staring at you and quickly turn away. How many times I wanted to kiss you and hold you..."  
  
"You watched me swim in the morning? I didn't know that."  
  
"You weren't suppose to." Ash tenderly brushed Misty's bangs away from her face with his hand as he looked at her lovingly.  
  
"That's when I thought you looked the most beautiful, so happy and free." Misty stared into Ash's passionate eyes as her tears began to subside.  
  
"Look Misty, it doesn't matter what happened then, all that matters is that we are together now. All that matters is that I love you and I will always love you."  
  
Ash and Misty leaned forward as their lips met in a declaration of love once again that day.  
  
They parted and both let out a content sigh as they stared dreamily into each others eyes. But their moment was soon over as another voice was heard behind them.  
  
"Chuuu," the Pokemon also sighed contentedly.  
  
Ash and Misty slowly turned around to view the electric rodent who had been watching the whole scene. Ash raised an eyebrow as Pikachu gave the two love birds a big toothy grin.  
  
"Don't you have someplace else to be, Pikachu?" Ash asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Pikachu" Pikachu shook his head still smiling.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A few yards away from our threesome a white-coated figure crawled on the ground in search of something extremely important.  
  
"Ouch my lumbago, wait! Is this it?!"  
  
The figure picked a leaf from the ground and examined it.  
  
"Damn it this isn't the herb I was looking for, I was sure this was the area. How am I going to make my stew without thyme. Maybe Delia grows it in her garden, I should go ask her....huh?"  
  
"Pikachu, me and Misty would like to be alone. Can't you go home or something, I heard mom say she was going to restock the refrigerator with plenty of ketchup."  
  
"Pikachu?"   
  
The figure crawled over to the area where the voices were coming from making sure to stay low since the sun was still out and he didn't want to be seen.  
  
He hid behind a bush and peered into a clearing where a young man and woman were sitting with their arms around each other and a Pikachu was sitting to the left of them.  
  
The two people were looking at the Pikachu who pulled a large ketchup bottle out of thin air and showed it to the couple.  
  
"Misty and Ash?!"  
  
The figure was in shock as he shook his head at the situation.  
  
"How could he do this, I can't believe him. How could he be so irresponsible?"  
  
The figure decided that there wasn't much that could be done right now.   
  
'At least not while Misty is with him'  
  
The figure slowly made his way back and departed the area all together.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash rolled his eyes at the rodent with the ketchup bottle.  
  
"Pik, chu pikachu, pipichu"  
  
Ash shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"What did he say?" Misty asked.  
  
"Ketchup, don't leave home without it."  
  
Misty also giggled at the rodents antics.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next hour was spent in relative silence.  
  
It was now almost nine o'clock and as this was the longest day of the year the sun had just started to set.  
  
Pikachu had fallen asleep about a half hour ago, He was curled up into a tiny ball and an empty ketchup bottle lay to the side of him.  
  
Ash and Misty held each other as they watched the sun start to disappear over the horizon.  
  
"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, and to think this might be the last time we see the sun again," Ash said sadly.  
  
"I know, but there has got to be some way to st....wait! How did you know about that?"  
  
"Hmmm, how did I know about what?" Misty looked at Ash expectantly.  
  
Ash continued to stare cluelessly until his eyes widened realizing his big slip up.  
  
'Ooops!'  
  
"Uhhh, well I-"  
  
"What am I thinking, if your mom knows about the situation then you must know too."  
  
'Good point.'  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So? Isn't it horrible?"  
  
"Of course it's horrible, but I'm sure you guys will be able to handle it."  
  
"Well, I don't know about us but I know the man in black will take care of everything. With him on our side how could we fail. He is so incredible," Misty stated dreamily.  
  
Ash gave Misty an amused look.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance have a thing for this man in black, would you?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Misty snapped out of it. "N-no, not at all."  
  
Ash gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Well, heh heh maybe I had a little thing." Misty looked at Ash innocently.  
  
"But it's over now that I'm with you." Ash was about to question the sincerity of her statement when he was silenced by Misty leaning in and kissing him. She passionately tried to push away any of his fears of her being interested in any one other than Ash as she deepened the kiss by letting her tongue find it's way into Ash's mouth.  
  
The long kiss finally ended after a few minutes. They were both on an emotional high after they broke apart.  
  
Ash looked at her affectionately but his mood changed quickly as his gaze was turned downwards.  
  
"I feel wrong."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Yeah Mist, I mean here we are happy, kissing, in love."  
  
"So? Why is that wrong?"  
  
"Because, we know what's going to happen tomorrow, we know what's coming."  
  
"There is nothing we can do about it right now Ash. We should just enjoy the moment. Who knows when we will be able to be like this again. Neither you or I know what will happen with Team Rocket."  
  
"They have become so powerful," Ash said honestly.  
  
"I know, but like I said before, if we can't stop them then the man in black will," Misty stated confidently.  
  
"Yeah." Ash's voice wavered.  
  
"Why don't you join us, it could be like old times. You, me, Brock, Tracey, kicking Team Rocket ass and saving the world together."  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Come on Ash, you can't tell me that doesn't sound appealing."  
  
"Actually I've already been offered a spot in your group."  
  
"I knew it, I knew Prof. Oak asked you to join. I bet you were one of the first trainers he asked." Misty was proud of Ash for being included with her and the other elite trainers.  
  
"Uh Misty..."  
  
"We can't fail with you on the Team we...you already turned this down didn't you?" Misty asked sadly.  
  
Ash didn't answer as he simply gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
He pulled away and gave her a tender look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Misty..." 'God I hate lying to her' "Don't you think I'm sick of all that stuff. I had to go through it for years, I'm tired of it. Besides, you don't need me, like you said you have Brock, Tracey, Duplica, Giselle, Gary,.......the man in black."   
  
"Yeah, I guess I can see how you wouldn't want to go through that stuff anymore."  
  
"Thanks for understanding."  
  
"So I guess this means you won't be at the meeting tomorrow."  
Ash shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to have to go back to the hotel soon."  
  
"Just stay for a little while longer, please." Ash gave Misty a hurt puppy look as the mood lightened a little.  
  
"Okay but just a few minutes longer."  
  
"Kay!" Ash said happily as he held her in his arms.  
  
They both looked up at the sky staring at the stars.  
  
'So many of them, I wonder how many there are all together. 1...2..3..4...'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"BZZZZZZZ"  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Ash fell out of his bed as he desperately tried to reach his buzzing alarm clock. He finally reached the alarm clock as he pressed the button to silence it. His eyes winced in pain as he tried to shield himself from the sun.  
  
"God, why do I always forget to close the blinds before I go to sleep. I know the sun is going to be in my eyes the next morning.....SUN!"  
  
Ash hurriedly got dressed and ran down stairs where Pikachu was seated at the kitchen table. Delia was preparing breakfast when she saw her frantic son run into the room.  
  
"Ash the sun-"  
  
"I know mom."  
  
"But you said that-"  
  
"Don't worry I'm going to get to the bottom of this, coming Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika" Pikachu said sadly as it looked from the food to Ash and back again.  
  
"I'm leaving without you."  
  
"Pi" Pikachu decided it could eat on the way as it grabbed a ketchup covered pancake and ran out the door after Ash.  
  
Ash and Pikachu made their way towards Prof. Oaks lab.  
  
Ash was in a state of confusion.  
  
'I don't understand this, they said it would happen today. Something must have gone wrong.'  
  
Ash didn't even bother to knock as he entered the lab.  
  
Prof. Oak was seated at his computer looking extremely fatigued.  
  
"Prof. the sun wasn't blocked out!"  
  
The Prof. gave Ash an annoyed look.  
  
"You don't say?"  
  
"Heh, heh, I guess that was kinda stating the obvious."  
  
"Look Ash you said that it would happen today, you said the sun would be blocked out. You said that Team Rocket was going to make it's first major move. You said that this will cause a widespread panic. Well guess what? You were right about one thing."  
  
"And that would be?" Ash asked cautiously.  
  
  
"The widespread panic. My phone has been ringing off the hook all morning from mayors and city/town leaders asking me what happened. They are angry because they worried the public for nothing and now everyone is wondering what is going to happen now. This little slip up has caused even more panic and worry then before."  
  
"But shouldn't people be happy that nothing happened?"  
  
"Yes but at least before we knew what Team Rocket was planning. Now we have no clue what is going on, for all we know Team Rocket could attack at any minute. Everyone is confused and scared and angry. And you know who they are angry with? Me! Because I'm the one who gave them this information in the first place." The Prof.'s voice was filled with anger as he lashed out at Ash.  
  
"Prof. I'm sorry but my sources told me that-"  
  
"Well maybe you should get better sources! Did you ever stop to think that these sources of yours aren't as trustworthy as you think? Perhaps this was their plan all along?"  
  
"No! I know who I can trust and who I can't and I know I can trust them. They may not have always been on my side but I have known them for many years and they have changed." The Prof. could sense the hurt in Ash's voice.  
  
"Ash..."  
  
"I have not been played for a fool and I can prove it. I'll get to the bottom of this. Everything will be sorted out. I'll take care of it."  
  
Ash turned to leave.  
  
"Ash wait," the Prof. called out as Ash stopped and turned around.  
  
"There is another issue that I need to speak to you about. Last night I saw you, I saw you with Misty."  
  
Ash's eyes widened.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
Ash stared at the ground ashamedly.  
  
"I.."  
  
"You know better then this. You know of the great risk involved, how many people's lives are in danger just with you associating with her."  
  
"I know but.."  
  
"If they discover the link they will go after everyone you love, everyone you are close to, everyone she is close to."  
  
"I know! But I love her!"  
  
"Then you have just sentenced everyone you care about to death. The first person they will go after is your mother and they will continue down the line until you give yourself up."  
  
Tears fell from Ash's eyes as he tried to hold the truth of the Prof. words at bay.  
  
"I'm assuming she doesn't know this, she doesn't know who you are?"  
Ash shook his head. "No."  
  
"Well she will find out eventually."  
  
"But she loves me too. Maybe we could both disguise ourselves..."  
  
"Ash could you really ask her to live your life? Could you ask her to give up everything she has accomplished, all that she has become? And what if she agreed? Wouldn't they find out eventually that Misty is missing and you coincidentally have a new traveling companion. It is all too risky. Too many lives are at stake, there is no way of this working out-"  
  
"I KNOW! I know.....okay...don't you think I get it without you shoving it in my face. I can never be happy. I am destined to live out the rest of my life alone.....I get it."  
  
Ash turned and began once again to walk away.  
  
The Prof. didn't want to push anymore but he had to be certain that Ash was going to do the right thing.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Ash removed a black cloak from his backpack and draped it over himself.  
  
"I'll break it off with her." Ash's voice held no emotion as he swiftly pulled the hood over his head and exited the lab with Pikachu in tow.  
  
  
  
A/N: So? How was that chapter? I don't know about you but I thought the ending was the best part. And to think they just got together too. *Togepretty laughs evilly* Come on, you didn't really think I was going to have them be happy so soon did you? This is me we are talking about, if there isn't some drama then it's just not worth it. ^_~ I think by now everyone has realized who the man in black is. Okay next chapter we will find out who Ash's sources are and also have Ash break the news to Misty about their breakup without giving his identity away. Oh and somebody mentioned in a review about Ash and Misty making out as the sun gets blocked out lol Yeah you had a point so I decided to address it and still keep the fluffiness. All right please review, reviews mean a lot to me, they make me happy, it's sad but true. *^_^*   
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last time, you guys are wonderful, thanks for sticking with me so far. It means a lot. 


	8. Prepare for Trouble, and make it Double

Chapter 7  
  
Prepare for trouble, and make it double  
  
  
  
"Hey Misty!"  
  
"Huh?  
  
"MISTY WAKE UP!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Misty bolted upright from her bed. Her eyes struggled desperately to focus on the blurred site that was in front of her.  
  
"Duplica, are you going to do this every morning?"  
  
"Not if you get up on time. Besides I have a good reason for it. Take a look outside."  
  
"Honestly Duplica, whoever made the lock for those doors obviously wasn't thinking of you."  
  
Misty's eyes were now fully open as she turned her head and looked out of the window.  
  
"Yeah so? I don't see anything."  
  
"Hellooo, the sun, do you see the sun?"  
  
"Yes Duplica, and I also see the grass and the trees..." Misty spoke slowly, emphasizing the words grass and trees, as she made fun of Duplica's stupid question.  
  
"Didn't Prof. Oak say something about Team Rocket yesterday and the sun?" Duplica began to get annoyed.  
  
Misty looked at Duplica perplexed.  
  
"What, did your night on the town consist of a lot of alcohol?"  
  
For some reason this seemed to jog Misty's memory as her eyes went wide.  
  
"The sun was supposed to be blocked out!"  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Well? What happened?"  
  
"How should I know? Prof. Oak telephoned Brock and told him to tell us not to worry about it and that the man in black and him were looking into it."  
  
"But why..."  
  
"I don't know, but I for one am glad that we don't have to deal with it. Who knows, maybe Team Rocket gave up and are going to back down."  
  
Misty gave Duplica a "Yeah right" look.  
  
"Maybe not, anyway I don't want to talk about world destruction anymore. Let's talk about something more serious. What happened between you and the painter? I saw you come home late last night. Did you go for it? What's he like? Is he as nice as he is hot? Did you guys get along? Are you going to go out on a date? Did you already go out on a date? What's his name?"  
  
Misty was wondering how her friend managed to say all that without running out of breath.  
  
"In answer to your questions, I approached him and we got along great. He is incredible. Yes. Yes. Yes. Sort of, and Ash Ketchum."  
  
Duplica listened intently, smiling excitedly at her friends answers until she got to the last answer. Duplica sat, mouth gaped in shock as Misty mentioned the 10 year old want-to-be Pokemon Master she once knew.  
  
"Your joking right?"  
  
Misty shook her head while smiling brightly.  
  
"The painter that you had a thing for is Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Duplica erupted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Misty asked getting angry at her friends reaction.  
  
Duplica tried desperately to control her laughing while speaking to Misty.  
  
"Nothing *snort* it's just *giggle* th-the only guy you have ever had a thing for was Ash Ketchum and *giggle* and now, now finally you thought you were over him and it turns out the new guy you have a thing for is Ash Ketchum again."  
  
Duplica finished her sentence and once again erupted into laughter.  
  
"I don't think that's so funny," Misty stated, aggravated by Duplica's teasing.  
  
Duplica's giggles subsided. "But who would have guessed that that little scrawny kid would turn out to be so fine."  
  
Misty smiled to herself thinking about all that had happened the night before..  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Nothing it's just, last night was incredible. Everything he said, everything he did, it was sooo *sigh* wow."  
  
Duplica rolled her eyes as Misty seemed to be engulfed in her own little dream world.  
  
"There's something I don't understand. Why didn't he tell you who he was earlier when we saw him painting the lab?"  
  
"Yeah, I wondered that myself and he said the sweetest thing when I asked him. He told me that it was because he didn't want to get involved with me and then have to leave me. He said that the last time we saw each other, when he left me, it really hurt him. He didn't want to go through that again."  
  
"Awww"  
  
"Yeah, and I told him that no matter where he goes I will go with him, no matter what."  
  
"Well where is he planning on going?"  
  
"I don't know, he said he had some errand, or quest thing to go on for Prof. Oak and that he will have to leave in a couple of weeks."  
  
"So your going with him?"  
  
"Uh huh. We will be traveling together again, just like when we were kids."  
  
"Except this time there will be a lot more tongue involved in the daily activities."  
  
"Yeah, there will be ....." Misty looked over at Duplica who was grinning knowingly.  
  
Misty picked up a pillow and tossed it at Duplica's head. Duplica dodged, letting the pillow flop against the door.  
  
"Deny it!" Duplica stated while Misty giggled.  
  
"That....is none of your business."  
  
"Go Misty!"  
  
Misty looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh my God! It's 11:00 already? I have to pick up my Pokemon from the Pokemon Center. I left them there last night when Ash was walking me back here."  
  
"Okay well I got to go too, I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I'm starving. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Duplica turned to leave the room as she noticed Misty smiling to herself again.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You really love him don't you?"  
  
Misty was a little taken aback by the question but she quickly recovered as she answered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do."  
  
"And he loves you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"........I hate you," Duplica stated in a tone of fake jealousy as she exited the room.  
  
"Thanks for the support Duplica," Misty shouted as the door closed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misty walked towards a small diner at the end of the block where Duplica was waiting for her. Duplica had called the Pokemon Center and left a message for Misty to meet her for lunch there. As Misty walked she was unaware of a mysterious figure who was positioned just to the left of where she was approaching.  
  
"Where are they Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika, pi"  
  
"Yes I'm sure this is where they told me to meet them. God, why do they always have to be late. I don't know why I even put up with them."  
  
"Chupi chuka pi"  
  
"Yeah I know, but do they have to say that motto every time, aren't they aware that it's already been burned into my brain."  
  
"Pika,.....chu pikachupi"  
  
"Huh? Oh my God it's Misty! Quick Pikachu, get into my backpack."  
  
"Pika"  
  
'Got to hide, got to hide.......wait...it's now or never. I might as well get the process started. This is all for the best......I hate myself.'  
  
Ash stepped out of the bushes that he had ducked behind to avoid Misty.  
  
Misty was about to walk inside the diner when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Misty quickly turned around.  
  
"Well hello Ms. Yawa, it's nice to see you again." A tall figure dressed in black, a hood obscuring it's face from view, said in a deep masculine voice.  
  
"The man in black," Misty said almost breathlessly.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if I may speak to you over here for a minute." The man in black pointed to a clearing in the woods. "I'm trying to keep a low profile."  
  
"Okay!" Misty said a little too happily.  
  
The man in black offered his arm to her as she gladly took it. They made their way to the clearing, which was blocked off from the busy streets by several trees and shrubs. You wouldn't even notice it if you weren't familiar with the area.  
  
When they reached the clearing Misty unlinked her arm from his.  
  
"S-so, uh, is there something important that you need to speak to me about?"  
  
"Well actually, I was just wondering if you would like to got to dinner with me, that is, after this whole Team Rocket scheme is taken care of, of course."  
  
"Dinner? W-with me? You and me? Us? The man in black and Misty Yawa on a...."  
  
"I believe the word you are looking for is date."  
  
Misty was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If she agreed to this she would be living out every woman's fantasy. Imagine, me on a date with the man in black. He doesn't have to ask me twice.'  
  
"I'd lo...uh-"  
  
'Wait a minute. I can't go on date with him. I'm with Ash now. What was I thinking, idiot. Oh well, so much for Duplica, Giselle, my sisters, and any female I ever met envying me for the rest of my life.'  
  
"I'm.....I'm sorry, I-I can't."  
  
'She really loves me.....I am scum.'  
  
"Of course you can. You can't deny that there is something between us. Yesterday at Prof. Oaks lab, if I hadn't been interrupted I was going to kiss you. Are you saying that if I did you would have pushed me away?"  
  
"No but, it was different then. Now there is somebody else."  
  
"Please Misty, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I have been alone for so long, but now, now I've found you."  
  
Tears filled Misty's eyes. He spoke so passionately, his voice seemed to be full of pain for some reason. Misty felt extremely confused. She felt a incredible connection to the man in black. Almost like the connection she felt to Ash.  
  
'Could I be in love?....No! I love Ash!'  
  
"I love Ash."  
  
The man in black looked at the weeping girl before him.  
  
The man in black inched his face closer to hers as he pulled her into him.  
  
'I-I love Ash...'  
  
The man in black's lips were now an inch away from Misty's as he whispered two final words.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
The man in black closed the gap as his lips met with Misty's.  
  
'Bastard.'  
  
Misty didn't move away as she felt the warm loving kiss send pleasure through her body. Seconds after the kiss began the man in black separated from Misty. More tears ran down her cheeks as she realized what she just did.  
  
"No," Misty whispered to herself as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Apparently you don't care for this Ash as much as you think you do." The man in black's tone held no emotion.  
  
Misty placed a hand over her mouth. Her brain was desperately trying to figure out how she could love Ash and still have these similar feelings for the man in black.  
  
Little did Misty no that her little emotional breakdown had not gone unnoticed by the man in black, as tears were streaming down his face too. Of course this site went unseen by Misty because of the hood that shielded his face from view.  
  
"Would you like to rethink your answer from before?"  
  
Misty looked at the man in black as she began to shake her head.  
  
"No! I love Ash! I do, I know I do! I always did and I always will and..."  
  
Misty couldn't take it anymore as she turned and ran out of the clearing leaving the man in black behind.  
  
The man in black watched her figure disappear from view.  
  
"I love you too Misty, but unfortunately for both of us your suffering isn't over yet."  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu popped his head out of Ash's backpack where he was hiding.  
  
"Yeah the coast is clear Pikachu, come on out."  
  
"Pika, pika pikachupi!"  
  
"I had to do it Pikachu, I have no choice it's either this or-"  
  
"Pikachu pikapika chupi"  
  
"I know, I am the lowest lowlife on the face of this planet. There is nothing or no one lower than me."  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"And make it double"  
  
"I spoke too soon," Ash said sarcastically as two figures appeared on a tree branch to his right.  
  
"Quiet twerp, your interrupting, where was I, oh yeah. To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Persian, that's right, perrrrr."  
  
"Are you done?" Ash asked, annoyed.  
  
"You know we are," Jessie stated as she jumped off the tree branch and landed next to Ash.  
  
Persian followed Jessie shaking the branch with it's weight as it jumped down.  
  
James tried to remain steady on the branch but it was wobbling to much, which led to James wobbling and eventually falling on the floor, face first into the ground.  
  
"Your late."  
  
"Better late then never," James said as he got to his feet while spitting grass out of his mouth.  
  
Ash bent down and began to pet the Persian that was circling his feet.  
  
"Persian, Perrrsian we would have gotten here sooner if it wasn't for Jessie stopping to buy some stupid hair-care products."  
  
"Hey! Now you listen to me you mangy cat, those hair-care products are important in maintaining my beautiful appearance. You think my hair is like this naturally?"  
  
"That's what I thought until today. I wouldn't believe someone would do that to themselves on purpose."  
  
Jessie turned toward James dangerously.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
Jessie lunged at James as a big cloud of smoke built up around them.  
  
Ash was ignoring the whole thing until the big smoke cloud that was Jessie beating the living pulp out of James, began to near him, Persian and Pikachu.  
  
Ash and Pikachu quickly side stepped the cloud but Persian was not so lucky as it was dragged in. Various noises were heard every now and then including "Stop, your messing up my outfit, that will teach you to insult my appearance, and Persiannnnn, you'll pay for that!"  
  
Ash and Pikachu watched for a while until they got bored. That's when Ash ordered Pikachu to use a Thundershock attack.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
After the threesome stopped crackling from electricity Ash approached them.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" James asked confused.  
  
"The sun remember? What happened? Didn't you say they were going to do it today?"  
  
"Yes," Jessie said.  
  
"Well what happened? Why hasn't the sun been blocked out?" Ash was getting annoyed.  
  
"Yeah you see, the thing is we are kinda out of the loop." Jessie stated bluntly.  
  
"The loop?"  
  
"Yeah, we aren't really involved with the whole world domination thing anymore. They said we were useless and that we should just...uh....what are we suppose to be doing now Jess? OOWWW! That hurt!"  
  
Jessie put her foot back down as she suddenly became very nervous.  
  
"Well we are suppose to be stealing more Pokemon, yeah, that's it! Catching more Pokemon for the boss and building up his Pokemon army for world domination."  
  
"Yes exactly! That's what we are doing...b-but we really aren't stealing Pokemon because that would be wrong, we are really good guys now."  
  
"That's right James. We are goody goodies just like you twerp. We wouldn't try anything like setting you up or anything like that."  
  
"No never. We would never set you up." Jessie and James did a cross their heart sign with their hands as Persian rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his partners.  
  
Ash examined Jessie and James who were grinning like idiots.  
  
"Your acting strange. And I mean more so than usual. Is there something wrong?" Ash questioned as Jessie and James shook their heads wildly.  
  
"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" Jessie said still grinning.  
  
Ash looked at the grinning Jessie and James again. Ash shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's my imagination. Forget it, anyway, so now your not in the loop. Then how did you find out about the sun thing."  
  
"Oh that, well you see we overheard two rockets talking about it. Executive rockets, really important in the organization. We figured they were pretty reliable sources so we reported the news back to you."  
  
"Pretty reliable sources huh? That's funny, I thought the same thing about you three. Never mind, thanks for your help anyway. Looks like I'm going to have to take this into my own hands. Well, I got to go, I'll call you if I need anything. Stay out of trouble. Come on Pikachu."  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
Ash disappeared from the clearing with Pikachu in tow leaving Jessie, James, and Persian behind.  
  
Jessie and James both let out sighs of relief.  
  
"Youz idiots" Persian jumped up and scratched the rockets faces.  
  
"Youz guyz almost blew our cover."  
  
"We did not!" James stated weakly, recovering from Persians attack.  
  
"Oh yeah? We're really good guys, we aren't trying to set you up or anything." Persian imitated Jessie.  
  
"He didn't catch on did he?"  
  
"Yeah but youz got lucky."  
  
"Jess? Do you feel bad,....you know, about what we are doing. He has saved our lives, a lot."  
  
"We can't let that get to us James, we are the bad guys, first and foremost we will always be apart of Team Rocket."  
  
"That's right Jessie and don't you ever forget it." A blond woman stepped out of a bush where she was hiding. A blue-haired man stepped out of a neighboring bush right after her.  
  
"Yeah, you wimps had no choice. It was either this or,...well you know. Personally I would have liked to have dealt out the punishment myself."  
  
Jessie and James glared at Butch and Cassidy who were grinning evilly at them.  
  
"Now Butch, the Boss said he was going to spare their lives if they ratted out the man in black. But maybe after we get rid of the man in black the boss will let us play with them for a while," Cassidy stated evilly while eyeing Jessie and James.  
  
"What makes you even think you could take him out?" Jessie questioned angrily.  
  
"Well, for one we know where he is, and two we know who he is. We are already have an advantage, and you better believe we are going to use it against him. By the time we are done with him he will be giving himself up."  
  
"Cass, the boss just beeped us, we got to go."  
  
"All right, see you later losers."  
  
Butch pressed a trigger on his belt which signaled a motorcycle that came speeding up to the duo. They both put on black helmets with Rs on them, got on the motorcycle and drove off.  
  
"Poor twerp, he doesn't deserve this." Jessie stated sadly.  
  
"I thought that you didn't feel bad about what we are doing?"  
  
"I don't it's just...I rather have him come out on top than those two jerks."  
  
"Don't worry Jess, he will. If there is anybody who can take care of himself it's the twerp and his Pikachu. He is the luckiest person I have ever met in my life. He'll get through this."  
  
"Yeah well he is going to need a whole lot of luck if they are going to do what I think they are going to do to him Persian per."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY! I got over my writers block. Okay things are getting complicated now. The next chapter will focus more on Ash trying to break it off with Misty and Team Rocket taking some action against the man in black. Yes that's right I said action, we are approaching the action/adventure part of the story. It's about time right?! I know what I had Ash do to Misty in this chapter was cruel but you haven't seen anything yet, just wait till the next chapter. All right I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the ones before it, you guys are so sweet, and again I want feed back on this chapter too. So if your reading and enjoying this story please review, it means a lot. ^_^  
  
Till next chapter (which will probably be next Saturday) 


	9. What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 8  
  
What goes around comes around  
  
  
  
The man in black walked along a forested path to conceal himself from being seen by the public.  
  
"All right, where are we right now Pikachu?"  
  
"Pi pikachu chuka...," answered the electric rodent who was riding in his backpack.  
  
"No inside sources..."  
  
"pichu pika chupi..."  
  
"no idea when Team Rocket will strike next...."  
  
"chuka pikachu pipi."  
  
"and no idea where Team Rocket will strike next,.........we suck."  
  
"Pika chu pi chupi"  
  
"Hey! You suck!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu readied his thunderbolt.  
  
"Pikachu, power down, I'm sorry okay? I don't want to fight with you, I'm just....I'm just in a bad mood." Ash spoke calmly but sadly.  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
"Look, now that Jessie and James are "out of the loop" I'm back to square one. And if that's not bad enough I still have to deal with Misty." Ash stopped walking for a moment as he stood staring at the ground.  
  
Pikachu could tell that his trainer was going through a lot right now.  
  
Ash's emotions were getting to him as he tried to hold back his tears. He did the best he could to shake off his feelings as he continued to walk down the path headed towards the Ketchum residence.  
  
"I'm going to Team Rocket headquarters."  
  
"Pikachu pi?!"  
  
"I have no other choice Pikachu. They still have the super Pokemon there and if I'm going to find out anything about it I will have to go to the source."  
  
"Chu pikachu kachu"  
  
"I know it's dangerous but that Pokemon is their secret weapon. If I can find out some information about it then maybe I could discover a weakness in Team Rockets plan."  
  
"Pika"  
  
"But before I go anywhere or do anything that has to do with Team Rocket I have to break it off with Misty....." Ash stopped in front of his house. "..........Why can't things be simpler Pikachu? Why can't they be like the old days when it was just me, you, Misty and Brock traveling around the world, battling "Team Rocket" and having fun adventures,.....go back to...to when I was.......happy."  
  
Pikachu saw the sadness and hurt in Ash's eyes.  
  
"Pikachu" Pikachu responded sadly as they both walked into Ash's house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misty had stopped running as she was now walking through the streets of Pallet Town in somewhat of a daze. She was not aware of where she was or what time it was, and she really didn't care. So many things had gone through her mind ever since she left the clearing and the man in black. She suddenly stopped walking as she realized she was in front of the diner that she was supposed to meet Duplica at before the whole man in black incident. She entered the diner and immediately spotted her blue haired friend sitting in one of the booths.  
  
Duplica gave Misty an annoyed look for being late, but her look immediately changed to one of worry upon examining Misty's appearance. Red streaked her cheeks, showing signs of crying as Misty's puffy eyes looked at Duplica as she tried to manage a smile but failed miserably.  
  
"Oh my God! Misty what happened?" Duplica asked as Misty joined her in the booth.  
  
"..........I......"  
  
"Misty!"  
  
"The man in black....he.."  
  
"He what? He what?" Duplica asked anxiously.  
  
"He kissed me," Misty said as tears flowed down her cheeks yet again.  
  
"The man in black kissed you! You lucky bitch! Tell me everything," Duplica ordered excitedly but then noticed Misty crying.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm with Ash now, remember?! I can't be with Ash while going around kissing the man in black."  
  
Duplica looked at Misty sadly, understanding her situation a little bit better. "Oh. But how did this happen?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. First I was all excited because the man in black told me he liked me. But then I realized that I shouldn't be excited because Ash is my boyfriend so I backed off. The problem is he didn't back off."  
  
Duplica listened intently to Misty's dilemma  
  
"I told him about Ash but he wouldn't let it go. He kept telling me how I was the one for him. His words were so heartfelt. And even though I kept telling him that I was in love with someone else he still....kissed me."  
  
"Misty, this is not your fault, stop worrying so much. He kissed you even though you told him not to. It was against your will so he is the scumbag not you."  
  
"No! You don't understand Duplica. I could have pushed him away, I could have done something. But....I didn't want to. For some reason I felt drawn to him. I wanted him to kiss me, I was glad he kissed me, I loved every minute of it....I betrayed Ash."  
  
"Misty you did not betray Ash. Of course you loved the kiss, it was the man in black! You've been lusting after him just as long as any of us have. You were bound to enjoy kissing your fantasy man."  
  
"I shouldn't enjoy kissing anybody besides Ash. And the thing is, it's not even that I enjoyed the kiss, it's that...when he kissed me it was like when I kissed Ash for the first time. He really loves me, Duplica. And I...."  
  
"No Misty! This is lust, not love, lust. Get that through your head. Look, how long have you known Ash?"  
  
"8 years."  
  
"How long have you loved Ash?"  
  
"5 years but I've had a crush on him forever." Misty giggled a little as her mood began to lighten.  
  
"Are you going to tell me that Misty Yawa is giving up on the longest crush in history because of some caped freak she has known for two days?"  
  
"Yeah but I bet if that caped freak came on to you you'd be all over him in a second."  
  
"Oh yeah," Duplica said, picturing the scene while Misty laughed.  
  
Misty looked at Duplica who was giving her a heartwarming smiling.  
  
"Thanks Duplica."  
  
"Anytime. Soooo, just out of curiosity. When you left the man in black, was it pretty much understood that you were rejecting him."  
  
"I think that was pretty clear. Why?" Misty asked suspiciously.  
  
"No reason.........Do you think I have a chance with him? You know, he's on the rebound and everything-"  
  
"Duplica!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just kidding."  
  
"I know. Now I have to figure out a way to tell Ash."  
  
"What! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't tell him."  
  
"Duplica, I have to. If I don't it will be like I'm lying to him."  
  
"You are not lying because he doesn't even know about it."  
  
"Yeah well I'm not exactly telling the truth either."  
  
"Listen to me Misty, telling Ash will only cause trouble. He'll get all jealous and it will mess up your relationship. Trust me, I've seen it happen."  
  
"Don't be silly. Ash loves me. He'll understand."  
  
"Misty, please for your sake and Ash's don't tell him. You will be risking your relationship. Please just promise me."  
  
"........"  
  
"Misty, promise."  
  
"I-but what if he finds out-"  
  
"He won't find out, now promise."  
  
".....I promise."  
  
"Good, now....how good of kisser is the man in black really?"  
  
"Duplica!"  
  
Duplica raised up her hands defensively. "All right, I'm sorry. No more questions about the man in black........How good of a kisser is Ash Ketchum?"  
  
Misty gave Duplica an amused look while Duplica shrugged innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ash walked out of his house, now dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, with Pikachu in tow.  
  
"Now we have to find Misty."  
  
"Pika" Pikachu said sadly as if to no one.  
  
"But before we do that, here Pikachu take this." Ash pulled out from his backpack a miniature sized pokeball and handed it to Pikachu.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Keep it. Just in case something happens to me this will help you protect everyone."  
  
"Pikachu chu pikachu!" Pikachu said defensively.  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself but this is just in case you need a little help, besides I'm not saying something will happen to me for sure. So will you do me this favor, pretty please with ketchup on it?"  
  
"Chuu"  
  
"Thanks Pikapal," Ash said as he rubbed Pikachu behind the ear affectionately. "Now make sure to keep it safe."  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu pulled a small yellow Pikachu-sized backpack out of thin air and stuffed the pokeball inside.  
  
"So that's where you keep them. Then I'm sure it will be extra safe in there."  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu said while doing a V for victory pose.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misty walked down the street heading for Ash's house. She still felt extremely guilty about what happened earlier that day but after her little talk with Duplica she was starting to feel better, but not good enough. That is why she was going to visit Ash. She really needed to see him, and talk with him, and kiss him, and just be with him. She was sure those things would make her feel much better. However, despite Duplica's insistence that they would both be better off if she didn't tell Ash about the man in black, Misty still felt that it needed to be said.  
  
As Ash's house came into view so did Ash.  
  
Misty's face lit up at the site of her boyfriend.  
  
"Ash! Hey Ash over here."  
  
"Huh?" Ash looked over in the direction of the familiar sounding voice. Noticing the redhead approaching Ash put on a bittersweet smile. 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
"Hey sweety," Misty said as she gave Ash a loving kiss on the lips, but for some reason Ash didn't return it.  
  
"Ash? What's wrong?"  
  
Ash looked at Misty coldly.  
  
"You know what's wrong. How could you?" Ash's voice expressed extreme hurt, but the cause of this hurt was unclear to Misty.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't act the fool Misty! Did you think I wouldn't find out?!"  
  
Misty was stunned at the anger that Ash was expressing.  
  
"Find out? I-"  
  
"About you and the man in black!"  
  
Misty gasped in shock.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I saw you. I saw you kiss him."  
  
"You....I was going to tell you Ash, honest I was but Duplica talked me out of it. She told me you would react, pretty much the way you are reacting now."  
  
"Oh, and how should I react when my girlfriend of a day goes around kissing men behind my back!"  
  
"No but Ash let me explain, please. It's not like that, he kissed me."  
  
"I didn't see you push him away!"  
  
"I know but that was a mistake, it all happened so fast. Ash, I love you, I've always loved you and I always will. After 8 long years we are finally together, I can't lose you now. Please you have to forgive me." Misty began to sob loudly. Ash watched Misty bury her face in his chest as tears also fell from his eyes onto her hair.  
  
In a nearby bush two figures known as Butch and Cassidy watched the tearful display in confusion.  
  
"Cass, isn't he the man in black?"  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"And isn't she that redhead who use to travel with him."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"So then why is he accusing her of-"  
  
"I don't know Butch but apparently she doesn't have any idea who he really is. And I have to say, I'm really surprised he could be so heartless. I'm beginning to like him more and more." Cassidy gave an evil grin in Butch's direction as she motioned for them to leave the area after just getting beeped by the boss.  
  
"Please Ash, can you forgive me?" Misty looked up at Ash with pleading eyes.  
  
At that moment Ash's heart literally sank down into his chest as he thought of what he was about to do.  
  
"........No."  
  
"What?" Misty said almost breathlessly.  
  
"I can't trust you. You betrayed me once after just one day of being together, who's to say you won't do it again." Ash spoke coldly but for some reason he avoided looking into her eyes.  
  
Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"I'm to say, that's who. I promise Ash I will never look at another man again. Please I-"  
  
"I said no!" I don't want you anymore.......I don't love you. Not after what you did, I can't..."  
  
Misty stared at him, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"You don't love me anymore?.....Then you never loved me." Misty voice was cold as she backed away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even after what I did, if you could stop loving me so easily then you were never in love with me.....No matter what you do Ash I could never stop loving you. But apparently for you to so easily say that you have stopped loving me...well...then, you don't know what love is. Either that or you have never experienced it,...at least not with me."  
  
Misty began to walk away.  
  
Ash was about to protest, about to say: 'Of course I love you Misty, how could I not. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who is the jerk, the moron who got you into this mess. And now you have to pay for my idiotic mistakes with your heart.' Unfortunately, Ash knew better this time as he kept his mouth shut, swallowing his emotions.  
  
Ash watched dejected as Misty walked away while mumbling quietly to herself, but loud enough for Ash to hear her.  
  
"I'll always love you Ash, even though you don't feel the same way. Loving someone who doesn't love you back, now this I'm use to." Misty laughed mockingly to herself.  
  
Misty was now out of site as Ash collapsed to the ground. Pikachu had been silent the whole time as he was watching from the top of the Ketchum's mailbox. He walked over to Ash and jumped on his lap. He comfortingly patted him on the chest as Ash scooped Pikachu up and hugged him.  
  
"I do love her Pikachu...so much. I want her back, I need her." Ash now began to sob quietly.  
  
"Pikachuu"  
  
"Ash, Oh Ash sweety." Mrs. Ketchum shouted through the open window of the Ketchum house.  
  
Ash let go of Pikachu and quickly wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Prof. Oak just called. He told me to tell you to come to the lab right away, he says it's urgent. He also said for you to where your you-know-what when you go there."  
  
"Moooom, I'm always wearing my you-know-whats."  
  
"No, your special outfit you-know-what. Honestly honey, you're so silly."  
  
Ash figured out that she was referring to his man in black attire and blushed from embarrassment. He quickly ran back into his house to change.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Misty was once again in a daze, but this time she was in a daze of depression. She didn't understand how things had gone from good to great to bad to horrible in a span of two days. She was walking along silently as she suddenly bumped into something soft.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going red."  
  
"Huh? Gary?" Misty emerged from her daze as she looked around her to see Gary, Duplica, Brock, and Giselle all staring at her with half confused, half worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Misty what's wrong?" Brock questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing, really I'm fine."  
  
Duplica gave Misty a "Yeah right" look. Misty just stared at Duplica nervously.  
  
"Well you sure as hell don't look fine. Your eyes are all puffy, your face is red, and you look like you're kind of out of it. Hmmm, come to think of it you look like her." Giselle pointed to Duplica.  
  
Duplica glared at the grinning Giselle as Brock put his hand in front of Duplica just in case she decided to attack.  
  
"Um, so where are you guys going?" Misty said somewhat normally trying to change the subject.  
  
"We are going to see Gramps. I had asked him what was going on with Team Rocket but he never gave me a straight answer. So I figured if we all go together we may be able to get some information out of him."  
  
"Actually it was my idea to get the group together and confront him." Brock corrected.  
  
"Yeah but the idea sounds so much more intelligent coming from me." Now Brock was glaring at Gary, even though it was kind of difficult to tell the difference between Brock's glares and the way he usually looks.  
  
"So Mist you want to come with us?" Duplica questioned.  
  
"I don't really feel like walking all the way back to Prof. Oaks lab."  
  
"Uh, Misty.."  
  
Misty turned around to see what everyone was looking at. As soon as she turned around Prof. Oaks lab. came into view. 'Wow! How slow was I walking?'  
  
"So you coming?" Gary asked once again.  
  
Misty shrugged. "Why not."  
  
As they walked up the hill to Prof. Oaks house Duplica managed to discreetly ask Misty what had happened. Unfortunately for Duplica Misty remained silent about her problem and only disclosed the fact that her and Ash had a big fight.  
  
Gary used his key, which was given to him by his grandfather since he was now staying with him, to get in. They quietly walked inside, being careful not to disturb the sleeping Tracey who was lying on the couch in Prof. Oak's living room with his sketch pad still in his hand. They reached the lab area of Prof. Oak's house and they all began to look around for the Prof.  
  
"Helloo, is anybody home."  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake Tracey." Brock shushed Gary.  
  
"He is all the way on the other side of the house, he can't here us."  
  
They all suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway as they turned and looked in the direction of the sound.  
  
"It's about time. Seriously, what does the word urgent mean to you, huh?"  
  
"What are you talking about Gramps?"  
  
"Gary?!.....What are you all doing here?!"  
  
"We came here to talk to you. Who did you think you were talking to?" Brock inquired.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were...Tracey!" the Prof. stuttered nervously.  
  
"You mean sleeping beauty back there." Gary stated sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah Tracey who is sleeping, note to self: hire a new assistant," the Prof. said in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Listen Prof. Oak, you called us here originally because you needed our help to stop Team Rocket. Now I know you said that you and the man in black are taking care of everything but I think we have the right to know what is going on." Duplica stated.  
  
"I see."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hurry up Pikachu" Ash called out to Pikachu who was trying to eat a big piece of cheesecake from his paw while running at the same time.  
  
"Looks like we are going to get yelled at again. Why did Mom have to make cheesecake, it's like she is trying to make me late."  
  
Ash opened the door to Prof. Oaks lab which for some reason had been unlocked.  
  
As he walked in he noticed Tracey sleeping on the couch.  
  
'Hmmm, this should be fun.'  
  
Ash quietly walked up to the watcher and whispered hoarsely into his ear.  
  
"Tracey, why are there drawings of my granddaughter in your sketchbook?"  
  
"Huh?" Tracey, realizing what was just said jumped to the floor and began to bow in apology. "Oh Prof. Oak I'm so sorry, honest I-I-"  
  
"hahahaha"  
  
"Pipikapi"  
  
Ash and Pikachu both burst out into hysterics.  
  
"Got ya!" Ash said while taking off his hood.  
  
"Jerk," Tracey said as he got up off the floor while giving Ash an annoyed glare.  
  
"Come on, you have to admit that was funny."  
  
"And you have to admit that you should have been here 10 minutes ago." Tracey grinned menacingly.  
  
"Hmmm, and yet in such a small amount of time you still managed to fall asleep." Ash grinned just as menacingly as Tracey thought about this for a moment.  
  
"You arrived on time and we both have been looking for the Prof. for the last ten minutes unable to find him?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ash agreed as they both shook hands.  
  
"Hey, it's a big house."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So what kept you?"  
  
"Cheesecake." Pikachu showed Tracey his cheesecake covered paw that he was attempting to lick clean, and enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Ooooh, good excuse."  
  
"I think so."  
  
They were both approaching the lab area of the house where unknowingly to Tracey and the unhooded Ash, Prof. Oak was chatting with the all too familiar group of Pokemon trainers.  
  
"Prof. Oak, Ash is here to see you."  
  
The Prof. heard his assistant call out from behind the door.  
  
'Ash, oh no what is he doing here?' Misty thought as the door opened.  
  
"Ash?! No don't!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I finished this chapter, finally! I wanted to get this done yesterday so it could be up earlier today but I was at school for most of the day setting up for a dance us seniors were giving to raise money for the prom. I know, excuses, excuses. At least I updated Saturday like I said, granted it's late but it is still Saturday so ha! All right I know, it's another cliffhanger and not much Team Rocket or any action. Well I'm sorry about that but there was too much drama for me to fit in, but I promise the next chapter will be chock-full of Team Rocket. Plus you will find out why Prof. Oak wanted to see Ash in the first place and what happens when Ash walks through that door.  
  
Okay, as always please review, I look forward to hearing from you. ^_^ 


	10. The Secret Weapon?

Chapter 9  
  
The Secret Weapon?  
  
  
  
The door to the lab opened slowly to reveal a young man dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and another young man dressed all in black with a Pikachu perched on his black cape covered shoulder. The man in black's hood hung behind him as his young, handsome face was fully revealed.  
  
As Ash and Tracey walked into the lab they immediately saw the oh-so- familiar group of Pokemon trainers staring back at them. Their eyes opened wide to match the wide-eyed stares of the trainers.  
  
'Oh God no,' Ash thought as he stared in horror, realizing the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"This can't be good," Tracey stated nervously as a very angry Prof. Oak glared at him.  
  
"The man in black?" Brock was in a state of confusion as he stared at the revealed man in black.  
  
Gary was equally confused, but mostly because of the fact that the man in black now seemed so familiar.  
  
Giselle gazed enticingly at the man in black's exposed face. "Well I didn't think it was possible for him to look any better but apparently I was wrong."  
  
"This doesn't make sense." Duplica couldn't understand how the man in black and Ash could be the same person, especially after what Misty had told her earlier.  
  
Prof. Oak seemed to be more in a rush than anything else as he looked desperately at Ash and the other trainers.  
  
As for Ash, he was not really worried about the other people in the room as all his attention was focused on the weeping redhead in front of him. Ash watched as Misty shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Misty, please, you don't understand!" Ash pleaded with Misty who was approaching him slowly.  
  
Misty reached Ash. As she stared into his pleading eyes, memories came back to her, memories of earlier that day when her own eyes had pleaded with Ash, pleaded to be forgiven for betraying him. Misty looked away and with one swift movement her hand met with Ash's cheek as a loud slapping sound echoed through the lab.  
  
"You jerk! How could you?! Was this a game to you? Were you playing with me? Is that what it was?"  
  
Ash rubbed his cheek that was throbbing in pain as he tried to plead his case to Misty.  
  
"No Misty, it wasn't a game. I love you."  
  
"You love me, really? Because earlier today you told me that you didn't love me. You accused me of cheating on you,.....WITH YOU!"  
  
"I had to do it Misty, I had to protect you-"  
  
"Ash, the only thing I need protection from is you! If you didn't want to be with me you should have had the guts to just say so instead of-of making me think that I –oooh! I can't believe I ever had feelings for such an insensitive, uncaring, bastard like you! And you know what?" Misty lifted her finger as she emphasized the words she spoke with a painful poke into his chest and a tone of hurt in her voice. "I ..don't...want...you!" Misty began to storm off, stopping suddenly for a moment to speak. "I want you to stay away from me from now on, you....and your alter ego." Misty then continued to run off out the door.  
  
"How could you do that to her?....You've changed Ash," Duplica said in disgust as she ran after Misty.  
  
"Ash? You were the man in black all along?" Brock questioned as he studied Ash.  
  
"Okay, is anybody besides me completely lost here?" Gary wondered out loud.  
  
Ash ignored both questions as he began to walk in the direction Misty and Duplica exited.  
  
"Ash, you are staying here."  
  
"No I am not! Prof. if I let her go I'm going to lose her."  
  
"Ash, you have to let her go. For your benefit and hers, let her go. Besides we have more important matters to deal with right now. Gary, Brock, Giselle, please excuse us, I need to speak to Ash in private."  
  
"But Gramps-"  
  
"Now, Gary! Escort them out Tracey."  
  
"Yes Prof."  
  
Tracey held the door open as Giselle, Brock and a disgruntled Gary exited the room. Tracey then closed the door behind them to give Ash and Prof. Oak some privacy.  
  
Ash was silent as he stared at the ground.  
  
"Ash, I'm sorry about all this. I'm sure you must be going through a lot and I feel for you, I really do."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But, you are going to have to put your emotions aside for the time being until we deal with the matter at hand."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes at the Prof.  
  
"Ash."  
  
"I know,...it's just so hard."  
  
"Team Rocket are here."  
  
"Team Rocket? That's what you wanted to tell me? I know that. I'm the one who asked them to come here."  
  
"No. Not that Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy, I saw them chatting with your "sources"."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think they set you up Ash, and if that is the case then we are all in grave danger."  
  
"They didn't set me up, you must be mistaken!"  
  
"It's not a mistake Ash. I had let a Nidorina out of her Pokeball and somehow she got loose and ran out into the woods. I ran after her and while I was looking for her I stumble into a clearing where I saw Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, James, and Persian talking about you. I didn't really hear much because I was trying to keep from being seen but they were definitely discussing you."  
  
"No! I wont believe it. They would never betray me. Not when there is so much at risk."  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Ash and the Prof. heard voices coming from outside. One voice sounded like Brock and the scream sounded like-  
  
"MISTY!" Ash ran as fast as he could out of the lab followed closely by Prof. Oak.  
  
As soon as Ash got outside he saw the most horrific thing he could have ever imagined.  
  
There was Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Persian standing off to the side as Cassidy and Butch were standing in front of Giselle, Gary, Brock, and Duplica. And in Butch's grasp was Misty.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the gullible man in black. Not so tough now are you?"  
  
Ash had a look of loathing in his eyes as he turned accusingly towards Jessie, James, and Persian.  
  
The three former "sources" all simultaneously stared at the ground in guilt.  
  
Ash looked away from them and took a step towards Butch and Misty.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, not another step or I'll break her neck," Butch said as he tightened his grip on her and moved his hand to her head.  
  
"Ash." Misty looked at Ash in fright as Ash stood still.  
  
"What do you want?" Ash said angrily  
  
"Now your talking." Butch laughed at Ash's misfortune.  
  
"What do you think we want? We want you. You give yourself up and we'll let your girlfriend, or should we say ex-girlfriend go free. Also, I must compliment you on your dumping skills, that strategy was pure evil, maybe there's hope for you yet."  
  
Tears rolled down Misty's face, but Ash didn't know if it was because of the situation she was in now or because of what Cassidy just said. Either way it made Ash furious to see Misty like that.  
  
"You'd have to be crazy to think I would actually just let you take me without a fight."  
  
"If you don't you can kiss the redhead goodbye."  
  
Ash stood in silence for a moment, contemplating the situation.  
  
"What's your decision? Come on we don't have all day here."  
  
Everyone stared at Ash waiting for him to make his move. Ash lifted his head up and began to speak in an unaffected tone.  
  
"You'll give me your word that you'll let her go unharmed?"  
  
"ASH NO!" Misty shouted in protest.  
  
"Well I don't know what our word is worth, but yes we give you our word as Team Rocket Elite members, we'll let her go...unharmed."  
  
"Ash, you can't believe them! They even said it themselves, there word isn't worth anything." Brock tried to reason with Ash.  
  
"What else can I do Brock?!" Ash looked at Brock waiting for an answer, but when none came Ash began to walk forward, approaching Butch and Cassidy.  
  
Pikachu could tell that Ash had some kind of plan in mind because Ash gave him the signal to stay still.  
  
Unfortunately Cassidy also observed this signal.  
  
"If you or your rat try anything funny you'll regret it," Cassidy said as Butch swiftly released Misty and through her to the side. Cassidy then quickly bonded Ash's hands together with some kind of electronic device.  
  
"Please, you don't honestly think you can keep me trapped like this," Ash said confidently.  
  
"Perhaps we can't, but if you do try to escape the people you care for will suffer for it. And remember, we know where you live," Cassidy said just as confidently as she turned to look in the direction of Ash's house.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"That's right, and after we're done with her we'll just continue done the line until there's nobody left except you and your electric rat. But think on the bright side, at least you'll have your freedom even if you have nobody to share it with."  
  
"If I take you out-"  
  
"Everybody back at Team Rocket headquarters knows who you really are now, thanks to the loser threesome. If you manage to get rid of us there will always be somebody knew sent after you, your family, and friends."  
  
Ash knew the truth in Cassidy's words. That's why Prof. Oak stressed the fact of keeping his identity secret. He knew this would happen if Ash was careless. But it was kind of ironic how it wasn't Ash's relationship with Misty but his relationship with Team Rocket that got him into this mess. Ash felt lost and helpless. He hadn't felt like this since he had left Misty behind all those years ago. He hated this feeling, he hated being.....alone.  
  
Misty watched as Ash was bonded by the device. After Cassidy finished talking Misty finally realized the reason Ash wanted to break it off with her. 'He really was just trying to protect me. Oh God.......Ash.'  
  
"I wont try to escape."  
  
"That's a good boy. And remember the consequences if you do."  
  
"Well we finally captured the thorn in Team Rocket's side. Wont the Boss be proud?"  
  
"He sure will Butch. And what do you know, you losers were actually good for something after all." Cassidy turned towards Jessie, James and Persian who glared back at her.  
  
"Well let's get going-"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Can I just say something to Misty, like a goodbye since I'm probably never going to see her again."  
  
"You're definitely not going to see her again......Go ahead, but make it quick."  
  
Ash walked up to a very confused and upset looking Misty.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Misty I do love you, you don't have to believe me and I don't blame you if you don't but I just wanted you to know that." Ash stared into Misty's eyes as he gave her the most heartfelt expression she has ever seen.  
  
Misty threw her arms around the bonded Ash as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Ash please don't let them do this, I do believe you, please. Don't leave me."  
  
Ash began to whisper into Misty's ear so that nobody could see or hear him. "Misty now that they are taking me I can't escape but Pikachu, Pikachu has the secret weapon. Get it from him, it's up to you, you and Brock and-"  
  
"Come on that's enough." Butch roughly pulled Ash away from Misty as a helicopter was heard in the distance.  
  
'Secret weapon? What on earth is he talking about.'  
  
The helicopter made a landing in the clearing as Butch pushed Ash ahead of him and Cassidy followed slowly behind, stopping for a second to gloat.  
  
"Now that the man in black is gone you will all soon fall under the rule of Team Rocket. And the more you fight us the harder it will be for you in the end. No Pokemon can defeat our Super Pokemon."  
  
"At least no Pokemon that youz have, Perr"  
  
"Shut up you mangy cat!" Cassidy screeched at Persian. "Get in your balloon and let's head back to headquarters."  
  
"Look Cass, I caught an Ash," Butch joked as he dragged Ash into the helicopter.  
  
"Too bad he doesn't fit into a Pokeball, it would be a lot less crowded in here." Cassidy said as she tried to cram herself into the small helicopter built for two.  
  
"Uh we could always take him back, there's plenty of room in our Persian balloon," James stated.  
  
"Yeah like we'd trust a bunch of incompetent idiots with something so important, get in your balloon and shut up," Cassidy ordered.  
  
Jessie growled in anger and was about to say something when James shook his head.  
  
"Jess just let it go, we don't want to make things worse."  
  
Jessie looked from James to Ash who was sitting very uncomfortably in the ready-to-take-off helicopter.  
  
"Your right, but this is not over." The threesome then jumped into their balloon as the helicopter took off.  
  
The group of Pokemon trainers, Pikachu and Prof. Oak watched as the helicopter disappeared into the distance with the Persian balloon following far behind.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Misty said as she broke down crying once again.  
  
"Prof. should I alert Ash's mom of the situation?" Tracey asked the Prof.  
  
"No, I will tell her myself. I've known her and Ash a lot longer and I think she deserves to hear it from me," the Prof. said as he left the trainers behind and headed for the Ketchum residence.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Brock asked no one specifically.  
  
"What do you think we are going to do, we are going to save Ash."  
  
"Misty, are you crazy?! How the hell could we pull that off? Team Rocket have way more Pokemon than we do all together, plus those grunts are all trained in martial arts," Duplica addressed her determined looking friend.  
  
"Yeah before at least we had the man-uh I mean Ash on our side," Giselle stated.  
  
"My Pokemon are really powerful and I'm a Pokemon Master so I don't see how grunts could defeat me. I'll wipe the floor clean with them, besides I know a few moves myself." Gary began to demonstrate his moves by flailing his legs about in uncoordinated motions.  
  
"What is that?" Giselle questioned.  
  
"It just looks like you have to go to the bathroom really badly." Duplica stated honestly as Gary's face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Save your moves Gary, we don't need them, we have a secret weapon." Misty stated slyly as she looked at Pikachu.  
  
Everyone turned their attention toward Pikachu.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu said looking confused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inside the lab Prof. Oak, Delia Ketchum, Gary, Tracey, Giselle, Duplica, Brock, and Misty were all gathered around Pikachu.  
  
"What did Ash say?" Delia asked Misty.  
  
"He told me that Pikachu had some kind of secret weapon and that I should get it from him."  
  
"Well Ash did say that if all else failed he had some kind of backup plan, maybe this is it," the Prof. concluded.  
  
"Well, where is this secret weapon?" Gary said skeptically as he looked at Pikachu.  
  
Misty crouched down to Pikachu's level.  
  
"Pikachu, do you know what Ash was talking about?"  
  
"Pika? Pikachu pika chu chu pi"  
  
"He doesn't know?" Brock questioned.  
  
"That's what it looks like. Come on Pikachu think, did Ash give you anything, something to take care of, something important."  
  
Pikachu seemed to be deep in thought. After a few seconds he popped his head up in remembrance.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu pulled a tiny yellow backpack out of thin air and began to dump it's contents out onto the lab floor. A brush, a miniature lightning bolt sleeping bag, and dozens of ketchup packets were among the things that fell on the floor.  
  
The group of humans sweatdropped at the contents of the backpack.  
  
Misty looked through the Pikachu possessions.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Duplica asked anxiously.  
  
"Not-wait, what's this?" Misty held up a miniature Pokeball.  
  
"Open it," the Prof. told Misty as she enlarged the Pokeball and called the Pokemon out.  
  
"Pokeball go!"  
  
A bright light flashed as the Pokeball opened and a large creature began to take shape in front of the group.  
  
The humans all stared in amazement at the beautiful Pokemon they saw before them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well duh! Of course it's another cliffhanger, when isn't it a cliffhanger. But this one isn't really that big of a deal, sure Ash is now captured by Team Rocket, Misty and the gang might never see him again, and their only chance to save him and themselves is this Pokemon that hasn't been revealed yet. But really, is that so bad? Okay enough of me being sarcastic. I'm kinda in a bad mood because after the next chapter I don't have a clue what is going to happen. Remember my author's note at the beginning of this story? Well I'm going to start needing some suggestions soon so any ideas are welcome. Okay reviews are needed (however insane they may be Llyxius, I still enjoy them and appreciate them ^_~) so keep them coming because you guys are great and reading your reviews always make me feel better. Next chapter- Ash in the hands of Team Rocket, and I reveal the secret weapon Pokemon. Till then. ^_^ 


	11. Stop The Insanity!!!

A/N: Well I'm back! Actually, I would have been back sooner if it hadn't been for a   
certain site going down. *Togepretty crosses her fingers that it won't go down again* But   
I know all you authors out there can relate. Anyway, it has another chapter!!! (finally) So   
I won't hold you up any longer with my rambling, read on.  
  
Chapter 10  
Stop The Insanity!!!  
  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
"How is that possible?!"  
"No way!"  
"Ho-oh?!"  
The large, multicolored, bird Pokemon stretched it's wings open, filling the entire width   
of the lab. After a few seconds of getting used to it's surroundings Ho-oh began to scan   
the room for it's master. Ho-oh soon spotted a familiar Pikachu sitting by it's feet.   
Pikachu greeted Ho-oh with a friendly "Pika!"  
At this point Ho-oh began to squawk loudly, questioning Pikachu about the whereabouts   
of Ash.  
Pikachu's only reply was a downhearted expression as it's ears fell flat against it's head   
in worry.  
"This can't be a Ho-oh. A Ho-oh hasn't been seen in three centuries!" Duplica stated in   
shock.  
"Yeah, people even said that Ho-oh was probably a legend that never really existed,"   
Giselle informed the group while agreeing (for once) with Duplica.  
"Well it sure as hell exists now!" Brock voiced loudly.   
"How did-when did-why?...CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW ASH OWNS A   
FREAKING HO-OH?!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary screamed in exasperation.   
"Ho-oh,...you really are amazing." Misty muttered to herself in a smitten tone.  
"Oh dear!"   
"What is it, Delia?" Prof. Oak questioned the worried-looking Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Umm, it's nothing, it's just....I thought he had made it up."  
"Made what up, Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked, breaking out of her trance.  
"Well, it was a long time ago, I'd say....maybe 15 years ago. I took Ash for a picnic in the   
Viridian forest and while I was searching in my basket for some mayonnaise Ash   
wandered off. He was chasing a Caterpie or some other bug Pokemon, I forget exactly   
what it was. I was so worried, remember Sam? I ran over to your house after searching   
for him for an hour without any luck. You got the whole town looking for that   
mischievous little boy of mine" Delia chuckled in remembrance as the rest of the group   
listened on impatiently.  
"Um, Mrs. Ketchum I don't mean to be rude-"  
"Ha, that's a first!" Duplica quipped at Gary.  
"but could you please get to the point," Gary finished angrily as he glared at Duplica.  
"Oh right! Sorry, I tend to ramble on. Anyway, when we finally found Ash he had this   
strange story about how he met a rainbow bird and he protected it from a Rattata. I   
assumed it was another one of his imaginative stories. He really had a great imagination,   
I mean, when he was little I always encouraged him to...." Delia stopped suddenly when   
she noticed the group staring at her in annoyance.   
"Was I doing it again?"  
"Mrs. Ketchum, are you trying to tell us that Ash saw a Ho-oh at the age of three?" Brock   
asked Delia skeptically.  
"I understand you being doubtful, but...Ash had described the Ho-oh in great detail. What   
he described looked exactly like this." Delia pointed to Ho-oh, who seemed to be   
smirking.  
"What would Ho-oh be doing hanging around the Viridian forest? Actually, I have a   
better question. Why does Ash always meet all the cool Pokemon?!" Gary whined to   
himself as everyone ignored him.  
"Well, when I first met Ash, and it was just us traveling together, he told me he saw this   
Pokemon flying over the rainbow on his first day as a Pokemon trainer. I, of course,   
called him a crazy idiot when he described it to me." Misty giggled at her former   
brattiness. "I should have realized later on that, going by his track record, it probably was   
the legendary Ho-oh that he saw. I mean, if there's a legendary Pokemon out there, then   
Ash is probably going to be the one to see it."  
"The real question isn't if he had seen it before or not, it's how he caught it that's   
puzzling me," Prof. Oak wondered out loud as Ho-oh and Pikachu smiled slyly at each   
other.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
"I know, but we should be happy.....Shouldn't we?" James asked Jessie as they followed   
slowly behind the helicopter containing Butch, Cassidy, and a probably, extremely pissed   
off, man in black.  
"We should, but for some strange reason I'm not." Jessie truthfully stated.  
"It's called guilt, he trusted us and we screwed him over big time."  
"I can't believe I got so attached........What do you think they'll do to him?"  
"Torture him for a little while, I guess, and then they'll probably..... At least it's not us."   
James offered as Jessie leaned into him and began to cry.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Roger, we're almost there. Of course we got him, we're not the loser trio you know."   
Cassidy spoke into the walkie talkie while laughing snottily.  
Butch was seated at the other side of the helicopter mumbling to himself about being   
pressed up against the window and not being aloud to pilot the helicopter.  
Ash, for the most part, remained quiet during the journey. He found that if he ignored his   
captors taunts they would eventually get bored and shut up. Of course, staying quiet is   
one of the most difficult things Ash Ketchum ever had to do.  
'I can't believe I trusted them. I can't believe I was such a fool. Prof. Oak was right, the   
only one I can rely on is myself and my Pokemon. Why didn't I listen to him when he   
told me that dealing with Team Rocket would only get me into trouble....Because your   
too trusting, that's why. You've always been like that......Ho-oh? Is that you?....No. It's   
Butch and I can hear everything you're thinking.'  
Ash felt his heart jump up into his throat as he turned suddenly around and began to look   
at Butch in a very disturbing way.  
Butch was still mumbling to himself when he felt someone staring at him, he turned   
around and found that someone was indeed looking at him, and in a very odd way.  
Ash tested to see if Butch was indeed listening in on his thoughts.  
'Butch's voice sounds like he swallowed a frog or at least looks like he was one in a   
previous life.' Ash continued to stare at Butch for a response while Butch began to get a   
little bewildered.   
'What is with the look? Maybe he's attracted to me? Nah, he doesn't swing that way,   
unless that Misty thing is a cover up.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is it just me, or does Ho-oh look annoyed?" Tracey questioned the breeder as they   
observed the legendary bird that was sitting in the corner of the lab, looking very peeved   
indeed.   
"How can you tell?"  
"It's fairly obvious to the trained eye...though you probably wouldn't know about that."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
There rest of the humans sat in thought, trying to figure out how to use this huge bird,   
who didn't seem to be very responsive, to save Ash.  
Meanwhile, Misty, like Tracey, also took notice to the birds sudden change of mood.  
"Pikachu? What is Ho-oh doing?" Misty asked the little electric mouse by her feet.   
Pikachu then replied in excited, Pikachu chatter.  
"Pi kachu chu pi, kachu pika chu chu ka chu pika pikachu!"   
"Uh huh, I see, yup yup, yeah, wow." Misty turned to the rest of the group as they all   
gave her confused stares. Misty was not pleased with this response so....  
"Tracey!!!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Ash you idiot! Of course it's me! Sometimes I wonder about you, you know that?'   
After hearing this reaction Ash quickly turned away from Butch, who was now smiling   
back at him. Not a evil smile either, the kind of smile that you wouldn't want to get from   
a cell mate in prison.   
'Ho-oh thank God it's you. Listen, you got to get me out of here....Calm down, where are   
you?....We're just approaching Team Rocket HQ, I guess. Look, just get down here and   
get me out.....Excuse me? Are you forgetting who you're speaking to? You know that's   
not what I'm here for. My job is to help you out, but not in that way. I'm here to guide   
you on your journey. Here that? Guide, not kick Team Rocket ass, guide.....I know that,   
but you owe me a favor, I protected you, you protect me.....Ash, it was a Rattata, who do   
you think would have won? I know it's a tough one for you, but figure it out......I don't   
need insults right now, I'm in bad enough shape as it is. I mean, my captors are...'  
Ash studies Cassidy, who has a evil look on her face as she puts on her lipstick, admires   
her manicured nails, pulls at her diamond necklace, and pilots the helicopter.  
'Cruella De Vil and....'  
Ash then turns to Butch who is eyeing him seductively.  
'Dr. Frank N. Furter, help!!!!.....No can do Ash. Look, just think of this as another test   
where you have to prove your skill.....But......Sorry I got to go, your Pik-pet is chattering   
at me. I'll be in touch, bye....What!'  
"No wait! Please!" As this was said out loud, Ash was rewarded with strange stares from   
both Cassidy and Butch.  
"Uh....I forgot my toothbrush, heh heh."  
Cassidy gave him a "are you serious?" look and then said "kid, that should be the least of   
your worries." She also finished off with an evil chuckle.  
Ash sighed hopelessly and leaned back into the seat. Unfortunately, he leaned way too   
close to Butch, who gave him another winning smile. At this, Ash quickly shot forward   
and moved as close as possible to Cassidy without actually being close to her, which was   
hard to do in a helicopter built for two.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Pika chu pichu chu"  
"Wow, really?!!"  
"What did Pikachu say, Tracey?" Misty questioned the young watcher.  
"Well it seems Ash's Ho-oh has telepathic powers."  
""Like Mewtwo?" Duplica wondered.  
"I guess, but how is that possible? I've never heard of a Ho-oh that has such a power.   
Then again, I've never actually seen a Ho-oh before."  
"Yes, but then again this Pokemon is Ash's, and lets face it, his Pokemon are not exactly   
normal for their type."  
"Pika..." Pikachu eyed the Prof. dangerously.  
"I-I-I ma-meant it in a good way." The Prof. stated nervously.  
"But, if Ho-oh was using telepathy, who was he-"  
"Pikapi"  
"Ash, it was talking to Ash?! Where is he? Is he okay? What's happening to him?" Misty   
frantically questioned Pikachu.  
"Pi?" Pikachu turned to Ho-oh for a response.   
The legendary bird squawked out a few "words", and then returned to his silent   
demeanor.  
"Pika, pipipi chupika kachu"  
"Translate, Tracey," the Prof. ordered.  
"He said something about Team Rocket HQ and that Ash can handle it himself."  
"No he can't!!! Ho-oh, you have to go done there and rescue him!!!!"  
At this point Misty launched herself at a very startled Ho-oh, and began to cling unto it's   
feathers as she pleaded to the large bird for help.  
"Misty, calm down," Brock advised the desperate girl.  
"Yeah, Ash is the man in black, after all," Duplica reassured her.  
"I don't care! This is way too much for him to handle on his own. Why do you think he   
told me to use Ho-oh? So Ho-oh can go rescue him. Isn't that right Ho-oh?"  
Ho-oh gave Misty a sarcastic smile. 'My, these humans are jittery, aren't they? Are they   
always like this?'  
"Pika."  
"Did you say something, Pikachu?"  
"Pikachu," Pikachu said as he shook his head and smiled innocently.  
"Misty, dear, look, I know you love, and care about Ash. So do I. He's my son and every   
day I worry about him, every time he goes on another journey I'm afraid for him. Even   
when he had first started his Pokemon journey all those years ago, I worried. But, you   
know what? He always came home safe. Dirty, overly excited, and hungry...but safe. So   
take it from his mother, he'll be fine." Delia smiled at Misty lovingly.  
"Yeah, when we were kids he always managed to get us out of impossible situations,"   
Tracey stated reminiscently.  
"Yup, but he was the one who usually got us into them in the first place," Brock added.  
"Listen, Ash is the last person we should be worrying about right now."  
"What do you mean by that, Gary?" Giselle asked.  
Ho-oh seemed to be a little more interested in what this snooty human had to say as it   
listened carefully.  
"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, which I hardly ever am, but don't we still have that   
super Pokemon Team Rocket is ready to unleash on the world, to worry about? That's   
probably why Ashy-boy wanted you guys to use Ho-oh, to protect me, uh-I mean us, not   
him."   
Ho-oh's mood immediately changed to one of shock and outrage, while it's thoughts   
were sent to everyone in the room. 'A SUPER POKEMON?!!!!!'  
Everyone attempted to cover their ears, but it did no good since the voice was coming   
from inside their head.  
Ho-oh turned angrily toward Pikachu.  
"Pika chu..." Pikachu began to cower.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The helicopter eased in slowly, landing on the marked area (a big R, what else?) in the   
back of Team Rocket HQ in Viridian City.   
Ash knew the place well, with it being the first city he visited on his Pokemon journey,   
and the place where he won an Earth Badge. Ash was disgusted at being so close to   
where all the problems in the world today originated, but it disgusted him even more that   
he wasn't able to stop them.  
As soon as the helicopter landed Cassidy stepped out of the left side, and Butch stepped   
out of the right side, dragging the bonded Ash with him.  
A Team Rocket thug came to meet them.  
"Hey, is the boss here, we have a present for him," Cassidy said while she looked at Ash,   
who was ignoring her.  
"Nah, he's at a special "meeting" in the Orange Islands, but he should be back in two   
days the most."  
"Pity, I guess we get to play with him first then." Ash definitely didn't like the way   
Butch said that.  
"So this is him huh? He doesn't look so tough to me." The thug stated obnoxiously while   
studying Ash.   
Ash gave him a skeptical.  
"BOO!" The thug jumped back immediately as Ash began to laugh at the cowardly   
Rocket.  
"Come on, let's go."  
Butch, Cassidy, and Ash headed towards the entrance of Team Rocket HQ while Ash   
thought to himself about the Rocket he just met.  
'Wow, maybe I'll be able to get out of here by myself after all. Yeah, I don't need Ho-oh,   
I'm the man in black, I kick butt. Oh yeah, getting out of here will be no problem, piece   
of cake...ooooh cake, I could be home right now eating the rest of mom's cheesecake.   
No. I have to get out of here first.'   
The captors, and prisoner entered the HQ.   
'I bet by this time tomorrow I'll be at home with Misty, and Mom, and Pikachu, eating   
cheesecake and laughing at the Rockets.' Ash smiled at the thought, that is, he was   
smiling until he looked around and realized that he was surrounded by hundreds of angry,   
mean, tough, and unpleasant looking Rockets.   
'Oh crap.'  
  
  
A/N: The writer's block is gone!! The writer's block is gone!! I actually finished a   
chapter. So, now is the time for opinions, suggestions, and any, and all nice comments.   
In other words no flames. ^-^ So review, review, review, pleeeaaasssse. Next chapter Ash   
tries to escape, and I emphasize the word tries. Also, we found out why Ho-oh got so   
angry when a super Pokemon was mentioned. Till then.  
I re-uploaded the damn thing. So please review if you like it. ^_^ 


End file.
